


波士顿海的风

by Hagulovelove



Category: UNINE, 青春有你
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-07-27 01:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagulovelove/pseuds/Hagulovelove





	波士顿海的风

* 流水账故事，是真的流水账。《迷迭香吻》第2节中那个纽约梦的后续，假设真的存在那样一个平行时空呢？要是能给你一些夏天的海风就好了。

* 纽约部分存在细微的视角不同，可以先回迷迭香吻看看，不过总体上我有在犯懒啦——  
* 夹带一点点可能过保质期的清风明栎（摊手  
* BGM标在了每一章的标题，都在网易云音乐可以搜到。

“如果我们不是做偶像，还会相遇吗？”

[ 夏雨何 ] 波士顿海的风

1 Summer Wave 1-The Nature Sounds Society Japan

漆白的铁皮甲板上铆着钢钉，海风从空空荡荡的T恤里面灌进去，弄得何昶希鼓起来像一只摇摆的充气人形气球。“像不像？我上周还在草坪音乐节上看到过。”他转头笑嘻嘻地朝夏瀚宇问话，风很大，讲话得靠喊。“瀚宇，你们这也有草坪音乐节吧？”  
“有啊。”夏瀚宇迎着风勉强睁眼应答，一开口何昶希的笑声就裹挟着风扑进他嘴里。  
“像这样。”何昶希胡乱挥舞一通胳膊模仿，看到夏瀚宇也被他逗得忍俊不禁，露出有点可爱的虎牙。  
“你这看着像漏气的。”  
“啊？你说什么我听不清——”  
夏瀚宇揪住他柔软乱动的手臂，凑上前罩下一片阴影，“我说像漏气的！——”

他们正站在游艇三层甲板的正前方，刘海全被气流抹到脑后，阳光却晒得连睫毛上都是痒意。何昶希本来试图把衣摆压住，做不到，干脆任它呼啦啦地翻飞，露出一截白皙细腰。

“瀚宇，如果、如果人可以变成某种动物的话。”他好兴奋，喊对方的名字，金色的头发就肆意糊在眼睛前面。“我好想变成一只鸟呀。”

海鸥扑扇翅膀贴着耳边盘旋而过，船尾人群中传出一阵惊呼。啊。来了来了！他和夏瀚宇匆忙对视一眼，那只揪他胳膊的手便顺着滑下去扣住了他的掌心，就这样牵著手互相借力，一起跨阶跳下狭窄的平台。

他们望见鲸鱼隆起的尾部，缓缓消失像沉没一座山。可他们依然手把着栏杆将身子朝外探，探入空气，探入风，探入海面上波光粼粼的阳光，等待它重新从水面露出的一刻。

2 Vanilla-落日飞车

一周前，何昶希趁周末去了一趟纽约。李汶翰做东组局，接了个电话才想起说晚上自煮火锅，犒劳一下他在美国被煎炸鸡胸肉和生菜叶占领的胃。天呐，火锅。何昶希当时两眼放光，恨不得就挂到人身上去。

他就在这个局里认识了夏瀚宇。黑发，和没有窗户的房间一样黑。转场去夜店那人坐在前排，开了副驾驶的窗吹着晚风，随口哼起一首《Vanilla》，嗓音缱绻得让人头皮发麻。

“Vanilla/ First time I met you in America/ You showed me the way to your lonely Mars.”（*我第一次在美国遇见你，你带我去你寂寞的火星。）

何昶希往冯俊杰肩膀上靠，假装没发现夏瀚宇透过后视镜审视他。

但或许也不算初次认识。离开纽约返回马萨诸塞州的大巴上，何昶希捏起一枚超迷你甜甜圈，对沿座投食的金发碧眼小哥露出一个微笑，又小心地用另一只手点开微信——毕竟他们俩都给冯俊杰的朋友圈点赞。

冯俊杰会发校园晚会何昶希的舞蹈直拍，也发私下里夏瀚宇和他的高音合唱。何昶希偶尔划开看看，加了夏瀚宇的微信，果然翻到关于自己的视频下面，也有对方来过的痕迹。

他拇指下拉，跳出来条蹦迪视频。午夜两点，Zedd。何昶希三心二意，不小心戳到屏幕，震耳欲聋的电音鼓点仿佛重回现场——哎呀。他吓得手一抖，手忙脚乱去关外放，结果粉色的迷你甜甜圈顺着他T恤和大腿就一路滚进车座下面。

不见了。

……行吧，本来也不是很想吃。何昶希掸掸衣服上白糖和巧克力的辙痕，不是很明白美国人为何喜欢这种甜到粗暴的东西。视频里模模糊糊可以看到镜头晃过何昶希跟着节拍点头的侧脸，又落到夏瀚宇不好招惹的三白眼上。

何昶希把手机关成静音，重新点开那个视频，播了两遍，最后把画面定格在那双眼睛。他能想到夏瀚宇稍微低沉的声音，干什么啊。

干什么啊。他在心里悄声模仿道。

在认识夏瀚宇之前，何昶希一直以为冯俊杰的新朋友是一个很凶的人。青筋，纹身，刀锋似瘦削的肩膀，藏在棒球帽下面冷漠的表情。

“才不是叻，他只是看着凶，其实很好相处的。”俊杰说，“哇希希你这么担心我，我真是好感动哦。”

我看不是人家好相处，是俊杰你太好说话吧。何昶希被逗笑。他想起那年冬天艺考，他和俊杰抱着暖水袋，挤在北京一间地下室里嗦泡面。说好卤蛋一人一个，吃着吃着发现面底下还埋着半个。

何昶希是自己执意从家里跑出来的，没想过学校附近的住所早被预订一空，身上带的钱换算成高级酒店……好吧，想都不要想。较好的平价出租房也都已经有人占据，他来得晚，人生地不熟，处处碰壁，天黑前终于从路边烤冷面餐车上抠下张小纸条，字迹潦草地写有地址和电话。

七拐八绕，钻进这个蚁窝，一天只用交40块钱，楼上面有暖气管道埋着，地下倒也不特别冷。

他铺好床，不敢给家里打电话，坐在上面发呆。门口丁零当啷一阵响，何昶希脑袋稍微探出去，就看见有个男孩站在那，手里似乎拖了不少东西。  
“嗨，你好你好，”来人气都还有些喘，把吉他包撂在地上，自来熟地推进来一个行李箱，“我叫冯俊杰，以后就我跟你住这间咯。”

那天的后来他看着冯俊杰把行李箱摊在地上，变戏法一样地往外抛出一床被褥，几件衣服，一点洗漱用品，还有锅碗瓢盆，最后朝他扔过来一瓶可乐。“我有可乐，希希你喝不喝？”

何昶希接过可乐，在手心里抱着。“你东西收拾得好全。”他这样讲，多少有点钦佩的意思。

他其实什么都没带，背着母亲偷偷学了几个月的钢琴，牛仔裤里揣上攒下的每个月那几百零花钱，一共二十来张吧，没仔细数，就坐上了往北京西站的车。以前郑州一起上学的哥们笑话他不开事，宿舍里就数他爱撒娇。

“从小习惯了，提起箱子就可以浪迹天涯。”冯俊杰不在意，开玩笑一样地说，额头上微微发汗。何昶希就给他递面巾纸，掏遍口袋，摸出两枚从家里捎出来的Godiva巧克力。

他们住刷满绿墙裙子的地下室，吃廉价快餐，跑到摆满钢琴的地下停车场整夜整夜练琴。浮尘积灰，光线阴暗，车与车之间被密密麻麻的钢琴隔断，每个音符里都透着一股闷黑的汽油味。导致何昶希回去睡着了经常做梦，琴键一会儿拉长一会儿扭曲，缠住他脖子，耳朵里塞满野蜂飞舞。

在何昶希到北京的第四天，家里给他寄来一个大包裹，剪开一个口子，里面的生活用品就膨胀得往外冒。还打了钱。他蹲在那个包裹前面，很久，慢慢抱住破洞裤外面露着的一截膝盖，想到自己说“我不，我就要”时撇着嘴的决绝。俊杰也蹲下来，拍拍他后背。

那天晚上他们炖了一大锅火锅白菜，何昶希最快乐的事就是往锅里倒各种丸子，扑通扑通的，乐此不疲，说他们至少先实现了丸子自由。  
……

果然，无论什么时候，食物的记忆都是最鲜明的。何昶希笑了笑。

那次艺考何昶希考得很烂，老师说他弹琴的指法都不对，怎么能软塌塌黏在钢琴上，至少应该自由落体。却没想到最后高考他文化课超常发挥，分数比预估的高一大截，还是和俊杰进了同一所学校。误打误撞，又转到了服装设计相关的专业，还和俊杰各自申请到来美国东海岸的暑期。

最后，在李汶翰家的料理台，和冯俊杰“很凶”的新朋友撞个正着。

夏瀚宇进屋喊渴那会儿，何昶希好巧不巧刚倒了杯冰水。他还晃晃悠悠地，心想，谁呀，这么不客气，一抬头正对上那双眼睛——

可能是纽约的日落太明亮了。

斜照进来的那道光落在夏瀚宇瞳孔里，像是……像是……琥珀。剔透又浓稠，要把他裹进去。何昶希头有点晕。在那个瞬间他敏锐地感知到夏瀚宇眼睛里有某种东西，不是单眼皮，不是下眼尾，也不是睫毛扫下来的阴影，就好像……何昶希眼睛动了动。只是纽约的日落太明亮吧， 他竟会觉得那是寻不到食、伸长了脖子只顾着叫唤的小狼的眼睛——

“你要喝吗？”他把手伸出去。这是他对他说的第一句话。

那天晚上直到最后他们也没说上十句，日落，晚风，夜生活。还有……很多摇摇欲坠的酒精。

早上起来每个人都是头痛欲裂，神情恍惚，噢，典型的纽约周末。冯俊杰睡得一头乱发来敲洗手间的门，扒在门口问希希我昨晚有没有喝多说什么胡话。

“有呀。”何昶希一本正经，“你抱着酒吧外面那根电线杆，非要唱精忠报国，拉都拉不住，我还录了视频。”  
冯俊杰一脸难以置信想死的表情。“都有谁在？”  
“都在呀。你真不记得啦？”何昶希手指滑两下，“翰翰、瀚宇、宥维……”他举起手机给他看。  
冯俊杰哀嚎一声，捂住脸。“我不看我不看我不看，天啊，我以后还怎么见人——”  
“你看呀。”何昶希把手机怼到他手指前面。

冯俊杰视死如归地从指缝里睁个眼。前置摄像头开着，里面映着他心如死灰一张大脸。  
“靠，你耍我？”  
“好啦没有，”何昶希笑起来，“俊杰你一回来就冲到小床上，谁都叫不动，睡得好死。”他已经洗漱干净，镜子里除了眼皮下面淡青色的黑眼圈，看不出多余的端倪。  
冯俊杰气得白他一眼。

夏瀚宇打着哈欠从冯俊杰身后经过，不小心瞥过脸，刚好和何昶希对视。他还套着前一天那件黑色T恤，稍微揉皱巴了。何昶希心里好像“噈”地燃起掐熄的一点烟，火星暗下去，呼吸吐出来。他撇开视线，耳根被冯俊杰揪着拉着，烫得他莫名……莫名的心慌。

可是什么也没发生。纽约嗨夜的次日，他们连一句话都没有说上。李汶翰开车先把何昶希送上回马萨诸塞州的校车集合点，俊杰扑上来再给他一个拥抱，何昶希拍拍他，“又不是不见了，暑假结束了回学校天天见呀。”

夏瀚宇插着口袋，站在几米之外的树荫下。“那我走啦。”何昶希对他也挥挥手，几小步跳上巴士。隔着暗色调的遮光玻璃窗，能感受到那个视线有在看，却最终也没收到一个手势、或者一句告别的话。

他隔着手机屏幕，食指划过那个人的下眼睑。嘴唇上仿佛还残留前夜烧红的月亮，一个对峙里僵持不下的吻。

3 Greedy-落日飞车

远渡重洋，最难熬的永远是第三周。前两周的新鲜劲已经过去，又还不能真正适应对新环境的那种陌生感。何昶希去纽约浪两天，代价是周一狂赶Presentation，还要抽空回复国内老师催作业的邮件。时不时有美国人来拍他肩膀，男女都有，邀他出去喝酒或是打乒乓球。嘿，来人对他微笑，浅色眼睛晶亮亮的友善，何昶希却只能嘟着嘴瞥一眼没完成的PPT，勉强听懂对方的问话，然后摇摇头，对上人家后知后觉是否打扰的歉意眼神。

错误。国内期末没结束就出来上暑期，绝对是个错误。他窝在公共休息室的沙发座里手撑下巴，从电脑上抬起头来就已凌晨四点，内心哀嚎。

哎，早上九点还有文化课。何昶希抬起一只手去揉发酸的眼睛，揉了一会儿，开始有细密的痛。公区空调冷气打得太足，冻得他四肢僵硬又苍白。一种濒临极限的焦躁终于压垮了他，何昶希侧身倒进沙发里，拽过抱枕压在脸上。

我不想再待在这里了。

希希不想再待在这里。他在心里任性地埋怨两次。公共休息室里只剩下他一台电脑，一个人。楼道已经在夏夜中昏睡，不肯睡的大概此时正歪歪斜斜搀扶在酒吧外空旷的街，不会有谁发现他这一瞬间的软弱情绪。

在纽约的那一夜，夏瀚宇总在观察他。

记忆里都填满勃艮第红，衣着暴露的美女酒保熟练地开瓶、倒酒、加冰，碰杯声淹没在电子鼓点和键盘音浪。什么话都听不见，只能眼神勾过来勾过去。

而他……他被陈宥维单手撑在墙上递过来一支香槟，松松垮垮的领口，敞开颈侧到锁骨的大片肌肤。他漫不经心地听着陈宥维的讲谈轻笑。

陈宥维也在观察他，何昶希都知道。陈宥维是好相熟的那类人，下午将白衬衫的袖子捋到肘间同他洗菜，谈话间习惯注视你的眼睛，带着比礼貌更多一寸的求知欲。就一寸，表现出兴趣，又不会咄咄逼人到让人反感。

何昶希坦然自若，不打算往下接的话题就低下头笑笑。

李汶翰走过路过，喊宥维你怎么能让客人洗菜呢，希希你不用帮他，来我们唱歌。陈宥维听了也不恼，还笑着，忽然就说：“我喜欢吃冬青菜。”

何昶希愣了愣，那一瞬间心脏怦怦地跳。陈宥维朝他的方向偏着头，额角渗着一些亮盈盈的汗。

我喜欢吃冬青菜。陈宥维说，“你喜欢吃什么？”

那是耳朵里血液流动的声音。冬天的青菜，很肥厚，也很甜。可现在是盛夏，这里是纽约。再普通不过的一句话，被陈宥维突然没头没脑地说出来。水龙头还开着，哗哗地响。于是何昶希知道了，陈宥维得一寸，还想进一尺。

可是他又听见轻微的、“砰”的一声。玻璃杯放下，磕在茶几上的声音。

何昶希嘴角没忍住，他低眉垂眼，把陈宥维的追问就溺没在这个意味不明的笑意里。

夜店人声喧嚷，一切都这么迷幻。陈宥维说笑的时候视线也从未离开他，不知不觉，已经把何昶希整个人控制在臂弯中，几乎俯下身就可以吻上去。可何昶希却隔着厕所门口抽烟接吻层层叠叠的人群，看到夏瀚宇手里那点火光。

那种感觉就好像是走夜路，却撞上了狼的眼睛。是有人说过吧，酒吧里永远不缺四处逡巡的眼睛，谁又知道谁在谁的目光里。

那点火光被拇指掐熄了。

沉默了一晚上的夏瀚宇终于上前，粗鲁地扯开他胳膊。“李汶翰找你。”

何昶希有些怔怔地看着他，不明白这个人到底什么意思。只见夏瀚宇很镇静地，近乎是冷漠地打量了一眼陈宥维，便只管贴在他耳边重复一遍。李汶翰找你。

这副嗓子没在唱歌的时候怎么是懒倦的，低哑而略带沙质，好像拿钱办事，不讲道理，不顾生枝，也把陈宥维的不悦不当回事。

烟味太呛人。何昶希想，抬起一只手搭在自己后脖颈上。夏瀚宇说的对，他应该回到卡座里去。回到翰翰和俊杰身边，再摄入更多一些酒精，然后睡上一觉……忘掉这让人焦躁的暧昧不清。

他想，可是他忘不掉。

何昶希扯下抱枕，翻身从沙发上起来，扣上电脑就推开公共休息室的门，一头扎进湿闷的夏夜。肺里的冰凉空气一泻而空，喉咙口也微微发热。是了，他早已不在纽约，四周草木的湿润气息，倒是让四肢慢慢回暖。何昶希在草坪上坐下，仰头数天上的星。

夜间的露水蹭着脚踝，他无意识地哼唱两句Vanilla，又打开音乐软件，搜索落日飞车的歌单，对着排在前面的一首歌名看了许久。

只要动动手指，这首歌就能被分享出去。国内这会儿正是下午，或许有人能陪他说两句话。

“I’m greedy, it’s such a pity. / There’re loads of love, I would never ever get enough. / I’m losing, losing are my feelings. / Roses in my heart, I would never ever get too much.”

（没办法，我就是贪心。这世上的爱意堆砌，可我得到的永远不够。我感觉，我在失去。我心中的玫瑰啊，我得到的总也不够。）

那一晚，他和夏瀚宇像两辆背对背的列车，在深夜一张双人床的两端恰好停靠。凌晨的纽约市区没有什么声音，安静得像是掉落一根针。何昶希裹在被子里，才说，“其实李汶翰没有找我回去对吧。”

夏瀚宇不说话，沉默一阵：“陈宥维说的你别什么都信。”

何昶希只是笑了笑，气声在床上吐落一片花瓣。“男人都是花言巧语的。”他说。

长久的沉默，久到双方都以为对方平稳的呼吸是睡着的征兆。何昶希小心地朝右翻了个身，凉凉的指尖却一不留神落在夏瀚宇的手背上。夏瀚宇骤然抓住了他。他将他的指尖攥紧了。

“李汶翰是没有找你回去。”夏瀚宇说，“满意了吗。”

何昶希不做声。窗外悬着摇摇欲坠的月亮。

夏瀚宇掐住他的手腕翻身撑在他身上，“你和陈宥维聊天，眼睛却一直往我这瞟，不就是在等我过来吗。”他灼热的呼吸和酒气一起，罩着何昶希的脸，“你想要什么？”

“我就不喜欢这套，陈宥维那套东西我学不来，你怎么不跟他回去？”

何昶希在他身下抬眼看着他。手慢慢抬起来，从夏瀚宇脖子侧面拾级而上，指尖隐匿到他后脑的发间去了。

“那你呢？”他反问，“夏瀚宇，你想要什么？”

夏瀚宇双眼盯着他，那里面情绪更浓。何昶希觉得喉间压抑的难受，他觉得自己一定是喝多了，那个人罩下来，阴翳将他淹没，睫毛投下的影子历历可数。微微翘起的干皮擦过他嘴唇的软肉，干燥的，有一点磨人，逐渐擦出烧燎的热度。

可下一秒夏瀚宇却扣住他手腕，把他重重摁在床上，双唇离开了他。

他错愕。门被拉开，夏瀚宇就这么把他丢在屋里。早上何昶希打开房门，看到夏瀚宇窝在客厅的懒人沙发背后，睡得像一只流浪被收留的犬。

微信收到了一条消息。何昶希解锁屏幕，夏夜无风的空气将他浸泡在里面——他在那个迷幻的橙色头像前屏住了呼吸。

凌晨四点，夏瀚宇发来信息，寥寥一句。  
「待不下去周末可以来找我」。

“Oh, it’s such a sinking mind / Oh, am I doing fine?/ All the lies just need a reason why / Why I couldn’t make you mine.”

（*噢，这沉沦的心灵。我还好吗，所有的谎言都只索求着一个理由，为什么，为什么我不可以拥有你。）

何昶希迅速把分享的歌给删了。……为什么夏瀚宇会没睡？这个人明明和他就在同一个时区。既然推开他一走了之，又为什么要留下这样的话。他的手指在对话框里打打删删，心中升腾起一丝莫名的火气，又觉得发作会显得一厢情愿。

就在这时看到对面显示为“对方正在输入”，很快又跳出来一条。「波士顿」。

不是纽约。何昶希揪了揪下唇，呼吸急促又清晰。就在这一刻他终于明白那种如影随形、不安的难耐叫什么名字。孤独。他在这个地方很孤独。

他心一横，回过去四个字。「我可以吗」。  
那边这次回得很快，「为什么不可以？」

何昶希从草地上站起来，腿麻了，差点没站稳，踉跄了一下。天边已经泛起微亮的晨曦，可仍然能看到淡色的白月，像含在舌尖快要融化成薄片的薄荷糖。他往回走，把手机的通知铃声打开，往宿舍走，脚步逐渐轻盈起来。他蹦跳上台阶。

钥匙插入锁扣的瞬间，手机也响起一声“叮”。他背身倒入狭窄的单人床，宽大的T恤袖子掉在肩上，露出整条瘦白修长的手臂。何昶希举起手机。只有四个字，依旧没标点。

「记得买票」。

他将手机塞进枕头下面，一种不明缘由的安心感和薄被一起盖住了他。困意卷上来，被子里有日落的太阳的味道。

谁能怪我呢？他迷迷糊糊地想。我想见到他。我真的想。

4 原来是他-罗恩妮

何昶希一觉睡醒，正见着窗外飞鸟的翅膀染上金色。窗户像一层薄薄的玻璃滤镜，从这看去那面的世界都是鎏金的，唯独屋内还是清漆白墙。唔，好像这次他在琥珀的外面。他浑浑噩噩地想，也可能他只是琥珀里的一个气泡。

风送来远处塔楼的钟声，楼下有人交谈英语。何昶希竖起耳朵辨认了一会儿，放弃了，听不太懂。一切都在暮色里静静地呼吸。狂赶死线终于交完所有作业，他下了课回寝室栽床就睡，连现在几点都没意识。总之，有风，安逸的傍晚。

安逸……何昶希忽然惊醒，从堆成一团的被子里手忙脚乱地抖落手机，赫然已是周四黄昏。微信里有一条中午之前的信息。

「车票买了没？」

是夏瀚宇。何昶希脊背一凉。天呐，完了。他光想着忙完就可以去波士顿找人，把买票的事忘记得一干二净。当即切换Safari，搜索购票网站。满目英文，他两眼发黑。

何昶希硬着头皮给夏瀚宇回微信。「刚睡醒……怎么办，我忘记了」。又特别点进表情商店，临时下载了一个可怜兮兮的猫咪表情发过去。

那边没有回。何昶希等了又等，不死心，又自己打开购票页面，祈祷去波士顿的车票还没售空，纠缠了半个小时也没能成功付款。

就在这时收到一串省略号。「……」。「刚刚在练琴」。夏瀚宇解释，发来一张PDF。  
「票我在你睡觉的时候已经买好了」。  
「你打印带去」。

过了一会儿，又来一条。「……这次别忘」。

「好的好的，肯定不会忘，瀚宇，谢谢你！」何昶希自动忽略两条省略号，半路得到拯救，欢喜得心飘起来。俊杰说得对。他一路三两步就迈长腿跨下楼梯，要是能长出翅膀，此刻已经飞进这安逸的黄昏中去。

可夏瀚宇又没声了，微信里的他甚至比纽约那座城市还要冷淡。何昶希在食堂里舀冰淇淋球，洒落麦片和坚果碎，最后飞快地淋上滚烫的热咖啡。这边一个白俄罗斯朋友教他的吃法。他叼着勺子刷和夏瀚宇的聊天记录，食指往上一划就封了顶。

有时候何昶希发过去好几条，我订哪里的酒店比较方便呀，你学校在什么方位，波士顿有景点推荐吗，今天在街道上看到一只大狗，哈哈，我觉得它有点像你。[照片]。

数小时后才收到回复。「都不用管，你人过来就行了」。  
何昶希眼睛眨了眨，确认自己没看错。手机又震动了一下。

「不像。我觉得我比它可爱一点」

糟糕。何昶希舔着嘴角心想，冰淇淋好像太甜了。

冷空气趁夜间悄然席卷美国东部，沿海南下。等周五清早何昶希睁开眼睛，外面的世界已经是湿淋淋的了。他摸出手机，前一晚夏瀚宇提醒他波士顿降温。「多穿点知道没！」。

「好的，知道了」。何昶希赖床地蹭进被窝里，翻了个身，暴露在外的皮肤有些许凉意。往天气APP里输入Boston，一片乌云密布的阴沉天空，气温16-17度。又扫了一眼自己这里，17-18度，嗯，好像差不多。

他对数字没概念，爬起来自己钻进丢在椅背上的大破洞裤和T恤里，然后打开衣柜，挑了件宽松的长衬衫作外套披上。好，再搭配银色月牙吊坠的项链。完美。就这样从楼厅拿走一把透明雨伞，出门上课。

车票的时间是下午两点。

整堂课何昶希都听得心不在焉，一遍遍在桌子下面翻出Google小镇地图，默默地记。要首先走到公交车站，然后中间换乘一次，就能到城际大巴的发车点……欸，等等，车站在哪来着。

感觉自己像在执行什么秘密行动。何昶希抬起头来的眼神认真的要命，老师还以为他对今天的话题深有感悟。

白俄罗斯朋友来邀请他周末去七星游乐园坐过山车，他发了一会儿呆，笑着回答我有约，被吹了一声暧昧的口哨。

“希，你知道，这个东西，”朋友嘴里叼着一根棒棒糖，指指他捏紧的手机，含糊不清地说，“这个东西，叫做手机，是用来联络的，不是魔镜魔镜，希是不是这个世界上最漂亮的——”

何昶希拍他一掌。

“嘿，那么，”对方说，“祝你有一个浪漫的周末。”

沿着图书馆往外经过艺术长廊，穿过街心公园绿草如茵的水汽，再拐过两个红砖房子的街角。紫阳绣球花饱胀的花簇上盛满了晶莹剔透的雨水，何昶希拿出手机拍，却拍不出眼睛看到的紫色。

[照片]。「看到是紫色的，拍出来是蓝色的」。

他在空无一人的街边车站站了十分钟，站成濛濛细雨里一座面色苍白的雕塑。何昶希终于觉得不太对劲，鼓起勇气问了路过的人，才知道上周公交刚改了线路。怎么这样呀，骗子。谷歌地图，骗子。何昶希心里愤愤不平，只能加快脚步往新站点赶，溅起一路水洼里盈亮亮的积水。

新车站边，两个黑人当街起了争执，刺耳的谩骂脏字长枪短炮似地轰炸在他背后。何昶希捏紧伞柄，脑子里已经开始有黑人电影里当街斗殴的恐怖桥段。他不敢回头，给夏瀚宇发微信，指尖都捏出白色。

好不容易到了偌大的巴士总站，他像个迷茫的游魂，在金碧辉煌的大厅和阵穿堂风似地来回穿梭。问了好久终于找到上车地点，又小又偏的一扇边门，说是沿途暴雨，延误。

好吧，诸事不顺。何昶希一个人靠墙在长椅上坐下，额头的刘海淋湿了几绺，卷曲着贴在额头上。他心思幽幽地翻了一会儿微信。我出发啦。紫阳花。谷歌地图骗子。黑人吵架。车延误了。像是他一个人的独角戏，夏瀚宇什么都没有回复他。

他闭上眼睛。湿湿嗒嗒的雨水从刘海上落下来。

手机在手心里亮起，夏瀚宇问他，「上车了没」。  
「还没」。  
「延误到什么时候说了吗」。  
「不知道……」何昶希抬眼望了一眼神情漠然的售票员。一个姐姐靠在柜台上询问，得到的答复一直是摇头。「没说……」  
「那等着吧」。夏瀚宇留下四个字，手机屏幕又黑下去。

你说得倒轻松。何昶希闷闷不乐，终于开始有点委屈。他在和冯俊杰的对话框里犹豫了好一阵，最终只是锁掉屏幕，后脑勺抵上冰凉的墙面。

他在长椅上从下午两点坐到五点过半，眼看天色渐暗，夜幕沉降。雨没完没了地倾倒下来，连回去学校都变得困难。夏瀚宇只在四点半时又问过他一句，「上车了没」。

「上车了我跟你说吧」。何昶希发去语音，生分地回复，「抱歉给你添麻烦了」。依然石沉大海，丢失音讯。

像场灾难电影。何昶希想。

六点将半，何昶希终于见到了从黑暗雨雾里开来的车灯。大巴上冷气很足，微凉的气流贴着窗沿吹在手心。他一点都没喝水，也没食欲，只恍惚地觉得冷。

其实想想，他和夏瀚宇根本就是不认识。除了一个共同的朋友和一个烟酒泡着月亮的吻，他们之间还有什么？而他就这么一头脑热地要穿过阴雨倾覆的城市，还丢失唯一的联络。

孤单是场连锁反应。他闷闷地觉得自己像个被雨打湿的风筝，却不知道线那头的男孩，是不是只是将它系在树上，拍拍屁股上的灰，一转头就忘了。

好吧。何昶希自我安慰。就当是一个人的旅行也可以。其实从小的时候就一直在想，哪天说走就走，冰岛或是什么地方，随便遇到一些人，几句对白，一个故事。

那年冬天他和冯俊杰为了释放压力，坐上北京的地铁，漫无目的，只是看哪站的站名有意思就在哪站下车，最后在郊区一个莫名其妙的地方，拎了两罐啤酒，坐在地下通道的台阶上一边吸溜鼻涕一边唱歌。

他那时眼睛里充满一些不实际的天真，说俊杰！我忽然想，我们上大学了组个乐队也不错哎。  
“你又在讲什么傻话啊我的希希。”冯俊杰抬起手揉捏他的脸。  
何昶希把他手抓住，完全没理会他的问题，继续畅想，“你看，你又可以弹吉他，又可以唱歌，我也会唱歌……我们再找一个贝斯，然后……然后再找一个鼓手！”他兴奋起来。  
冯俊杰只好顺着他的话：“好好好，那如果我们组了乐队，到哪里去唱？”  
“哪里都好！”何昶希说得理所当然，“走到哪里就唱到哪里……对！对对对，我们可以先不要钱，弄出点名气，没准就有人看到我们了呢？”

结果开学的第一天，何昶希就在林荫道上被街舞社发的韩团舞传单吸引走了目光，第二天又抵不过新认识的身高一米八八的学长彦希的盛情邀请，加入了一个表演培训班。冯俊杰被气得一口气噎住，差点没喘上来，何昶希只能端着盘子霸道地在食堂堵他。

“俊杰，我给你买了酸奶。”  
冯俊杰没好气地看他一眼。  
“喏，我还给你拿了勺子，还有……筷子！”  
“希希你不要想讨好我，我不会喝的。”冯俊杰大叫，“我伤心了这次。”  
“不行，不行，你就要喝。”何昶希挡着他的路，竖起指头给他数。“你看，跳舞，表演，乐队……我们可以又唱又跳。其实差不多……”他眼睛垂下又抬起来。

“差不多你个大头鬼叻！”冯俊杰那口气总算哼出声。  
何昶希忙腾出一只手帮他拍拍胸口，“那，那下次我给你伴舞！”他连忙说，笑眯眯的，“好的好的，你没拒绝，你答应了。晚上我请你吃饭。”

“屁叻。”冯俊杰夺过他手上的酸奶，“啪”地把吸管扎进封纸。“我看只要人家长得帅，三句两句就能把你骗走，你加舞社还不是因为那个，那个谁……”  
何昶希笑个不停，一只手拿着餐盘，另一只手就勾过来要熊抱他。  
“哎哎希希你干嘛你干嘛！”冯俊杰赶紧扶紧餐盘，“要洒了！”  
……

何昶希往玻璃窗上哈气，世界逐渐模糊不清。是什么时候开始呢，他不再那么大声谈论理想。俊杰也不讲了，大概都觉得没用的会落空。

何昶希后仰上身，衬衫微微发出一些摩擦声。他的生活总是装得很满，可是真去回想，又想不起来到底做了些什么。美国的乡间公路本就荒僻，这样暴雨倾盆的夜，北上三车道行驶的车辆格外的少。光影都很快退去，偶有一两点遥远的灯火，在车窗外一闪而逝。

只有在这种时候，他想。身体好像变成了某种稀薄的空壳，雨水越过玻璃穿透我，黑黝黝的树丛向后成片地飞过。

小时候总想一个人去旅行。现在实现了，感觉上却是一场出逃。

到达波士顿已入夜多时，透过宽敞的玻璃窗，能看到很多建筑边缘鎏金的夜灯。何昶希站在波士顿车站的圆形转盘中央，给夏瀚宇发微信，「我到啦」。

结果一个微信电话直接打过来。何昶希一愣，点那个绿色的键的时候才发现自己竟然在紧张。

“嗯……喂？”  
对面似乎还喘着气，直接问，“你在哪？”  
“嗯……”何昶希四下环顾，“我……我在一家甜甜圈店前面，H-O-N-……噢，Honey Dew。对。”  
“你出站了没？”  
“我出了呀……”他下意识说。“呃……没有，这是二层？”何昶希有点迷茫。他刚下大巴，一路平着地走过来，怎么会在二层？  
“那你下到一层来，电话别挂。”

“噢。”他拿着手机下扶梯，远远看到夏瀚宇套着一件黑色帽衫，从通道那头朝他走来。电话没有挂，夏瀚宇走得很急，耳机线在胸口一晃一晃的，呼吸就喷在手机扩音筒里。

“看到你了。”夏瀚宇说。

何昶希的脸颊微微发烫。他突然觉得这段扶梯很长，那条通道也很长。夏瀚宇注视着他的眼睛又不像琥珀了，像是磁铁，像一种场。

车站里左边有人送别在拥抱，右边有人相迎在接吻，他的心脏似乎不小心被遗忘在了来时的车上，感受不到跳动了。耳边一片空茫，只有夏瀚宇的呼吸那么重，又清晰，仿佛在预示着什么。何昶希突然明白灾难电影里那种终于见到想见的人的心情。

再快一点走过来吧。他眼眶发酸，微微扁起嘴。

我的手指感觉有些凉，你……何昶希捏着手机的指尖，无意识地在虎口掐了一下。飘摇的风筝在雨水里穿行了整整七个小时，才奔向你啊。

谁知夏瀚宇走到他面前，断了电话，劈头盖脸第一句话却是：“……你怎么穿这么少？”

“啊？”何昶希表情无辜，低头打量了一下自己，破洞牛仔裤虽然松松露着大片的膝盖，可也是长裤呀。  
“不是和你说了波士顿降温叫你多穿点。”夏瀚宇眉头皱好紧，连语调都尖起来。  
生什么气。何昶希心说，不服气地回嘴：“我多穿了的呀。”他伸出胳膊转了个身，敞着的长袖薄衬衫旋成个鼓鼓的圆。“你说会冷，我特意穿了外套。”  
“你管这叫外套？”夏瀚宇真服了。  
“反正我不冷。”何昶希盖棺定论，又笑，知道他一笑就什么事也没有了。“真的不冷啦。”他说。再怎么降温，这也还是夏天呀。

夏瀚宇无可奈何地耸了耸肩膀。“那走吧，一会儿别喊冷。”  
什么脾气。何昶希心里嘀咕，还是跟上去。  
“……你饿了没？”  
“……还好。”何昶希回答，其实他好饿，饿得快要没力气了。  
“回去吃点东西。其实本来应该早一点来接你，没想到司机会不认路，又堵车。”夏瀚宇一边快走一边瞄他两眼，眼睛里流露出的歉意倒很是恳切，“所以我们可能得自己走回去。我刚才过来没下雨，这会儿应该……你老看我干嘛？”

何昶希从刚才开始就一直瞬也不瞬地瞧着他，发现夏瀚宇好像有点不敢近距离对视他的眼睛。

“没干嘛呀。看看你。”何昶希短促地笑了起来，“没想到你话还挺多的。”  
夏瀚宇迟疑了一下，“多吗？”  
何昶希忍不住想笑，夏瀚宇站在那里活像一个刚被调侃的小男孩。“你微信里可不是这样。惜字如金，都不怎么搭理我。”  
夏瀚宇语塞，脸撇过去，又试图解释，“我……”

就在这时自动门一开，“哇啊——”何昶希被外面的潮湿气流迎面吹了个透心凉，眼睛眉毛全都蹙到一起，“真的——”他像个瑟瑟发抖的小动物。  
“提醒过你了。”  
何昶希咬咬牙，“——不是很冷呀。”  
“不冷？”夏瀚宇似笑非笑，瞧他。  
何昶希才不要被看笑话，潇潇洒洒扬起脖子，连衬衫扣子也不系，嘴硬。“哪里冷？一点也不冷。就不冷。”  
“佩服啊。”夏瀚宇怪里怪气地赞叹一声，率先走出去。  
何昶希在背后皱起鼻子，瞪他一眼。又差点一头撞在夏瀚宇身上。  
“你干嘛？”  
夏瀚宇转过身，手抬了抬，举到一半又放下了，才说。  
“……扣子系上。”

一路上夏瀚宇都走得很快，一边走一边给他介绍附近的建筑。雨后漆黑的长街，倒映着暖金色的路灯光。何昶希什么都听不进去，一路迷迷糊糊地跟着走。其实倒也没有那么冷。商店，校区，雕塑……唔，电线杆顶上黑乎乎的鸟。

“快到了。”夏瀚宇说，稍微在他前面一步，挡住些海边吹来的风。“走快一点比较暖和。”

转角经过一面镜子，何昶希才发现原来自己看起来也是湿漉漉的，有一种落难又洁净的漂亮。

5 0.5次的靠近-陈建骐/罗恩妮

夏瀚宇刷好门卡，带何昶希走进公共休息室。这边的沙发是环形，每一张圆桌都被遮掩包裹，只露出刚好两人通过的缺口。那边电视屏幕上放着第二部《教父》，但没人在看。何昶希隐约看到前面的卡座里露出几个脑袋。

“嗳，回来了啊？”一个高个男生站起来，回头招呼他们。视线对上的一瞬间，何昶希和对方都是一愣。

卡座里另一个男生也站起来，朝何昶希伸出手，“你好你好，我叫胡家豪。这是邓超元。”  
胡家豪手肘撞了夏瀚宇一下，“不介绍下？”  
“哦，这位是……何昶希——”夏瀚宇拖了会儿音，郑重地伸出五指介绍，和何昶希面面相觑，想了半天没想出下一句。  
“我也在附近上暑期。”何昶希眯起眼睛，自己接道，“听瀚宇说他在波士顿，就周末过来玩一下。”

“其实小夏之前都和我们说过了。”邓超元也礼貌地笑笑，“饿不饿？我买了薯条和汉堡，先吃点。炸鸡过一会儿到。”他把桌上的纸袋一个个拆开。  
“啊，谢谢。”何昶希坐进卡座里，挨着邓超元坐下。  
“外面还下雨吗？”  
何昶希伸向汉堡的手一顿，抬起眼对邓超元微笑，“不下了。就是风有点凉。”  
“嗯，最近降温是挺冷的。”邓超元自言自语，“这……小夏也不提醒你多穿点。”  
何昶希摇摇头，“没事，我不是很怕冷。”  
“那也应该多穿点，你从内陆过来没这方面体会，波士顿靠海，海风吹很容易着凉……”  
何昶希刚咬了一口面包，吃到一嘴生菜，还没咬到肉。这会儿不得不又从汉堡上抬起头来，等邓超元说完。  
“哎你让人先吃行不行？”夏瀚宇站在旁边吐槽。  
何昶希藏在汉堡纸后面偷偷笑了一声。

“栎哥呢？”夏瀚宇问。  
“和丰少在外面呢，还没回来。”胡家豪说。  
夏瀚宇也不坐，就站在卡座旁边心不在焉刷微信，偶尔从桌上抽两根薯条。不沾番茄酱。

何昶希一边吃饭，一边和邓超元有一搭没一搭地聊天，心里却在嘀咕夏瀚宇这不是看手机看得挺勤快的么。

“呦呵，你们竟然比我们快。”

身后忽然传来一声感叹，何昶希赶忙把最后一口汉堡推进嘴里，拿起餐巾纸擦擦嘴边的奶油，嘴里还鼓鼓囊囊的，就回头去看。

两个男生提着一大袋东西回来。其实只有一个人在提，那个高个的，套着件黑色皮夹克，嘴角勾着一抹玩世不恭的笑，把整袋东西提溜到桌上。“我和栎栎宝都给你买回来了。你点点，靠不靠谱？”  
“靠谱，就是有点慢。”夏瀚宇毫不客气。  
“呦你还有意见。”沈群丰搭在夏瀚宇肩膀上的手用力捏了捏，转头就对何昶希抱怨，“我跟你说，这老夏可真会使唤人，下午刚考完试，打发超元买晚饭，赶我和管栎去采购。”他讲话像是遛相声，“为了迎接你……哎！你还踩我？”  
夏瀚宇咳嗽两声，“小夏。说了多少次了不要喊我老夏。”

何昶希怔了怔，没想到这一大袋子东西都是给他买的。“考试？”他仰着头问，再自然不过，“你们考什么？”

“考乐理呀。”另外一个男孩往沙发上一靠，身高只到那个高个的下半张脸，笑容很甜。“我们这群人这周都快疯了，不知通宵了几个晚上。小夏还要多考一门钢琴。”管栎的目光在何昶希和夏瀚宇之间打量了两个来回，眼睛难以置信地转了转，才笑道：“不是吧，你这都没和人家说？”

“我说什么。”夏瀚宇难得显得有点局促，不耐烦道，“让你们帮忙办个事，怎么一个个话都这么多？”

何昶希心头动了动。

“好好好，不说啦。”管栎率先岔开话题，和何昶希打招呼。“我是管栎。这位呢是丰少，沈群丰。我们都是小夏在这儿的同学。”他在何昶希另一边坐下，眼神里闪烁过一丝狡黠，“如果我没记错……你是叫……何昶希？我可不可以叫你希希？”  
“嗯可以呀。”何昶希说，“那我叫你……栎栎？”  
“哇，”沈群丰感叹，“你是这里第二个叫出栎栎的。”  
“那应该怎么叫？”何昶希有些不确定。  
“不用管他。”管栎斜睨沈群丰一眼，“就叫这个。”  
“得，”沈群丰理理衣襟，重新拎起那一大包塑料袋，“我帮你们把这些东西提上去？换个衣服，待会儿下来打UNO。”  
“我还买了樱桃，免洗的，就放这，你们先吃。”管栎也站起来，对何昶希抛出个媚眼。

“对了希希，”管栎走到一半，忽然回头问，“你和小夏怎么认识的？”

砰。何昶希呼吸一窒。  
“同学。”夏瀚宇抢答。“问完没？速去速回。”

“哦~同学啊~”管栎和沈群丰暧昧地对视了一眼，都憋住笑。“那一会儿见。”

“速度啊！”夏瀚宇一嗓子吼得诚挚得很，在刚刚管栎坐的地方闷头坐下，看起来却像恨不得那两人快走。

“怎么，你也没吃晚饭？”何昶希看夏瀚宇拿过另一个汉堡。  
“钢琴排到我有点晚，没来得及。”  
何昶希咬破一枚樱桃，酸酸的。“噢。”他说。噢。

何昶希没玩过UNO，但好在规则简单，红黄蓝绿四色牌，数字0-9，同色或者同数字接龙，谁先出完谁赢。他学牌很快，试玩了一次就上了手。正式牌局开始前沈群丰和管栎与炸鸡外卖同时到达，两人各换了件T恤，坐进何昶希对面。

“来吧，”沈群丰活动一下肩骨，“UNO我擅长。”  
“你还擅长？”夏瀚宇不以为意，“之前是我赢得多。”  
“嗳——那你就不知道了。”沈群丰揽住管栎肩膀，朝对面的何昶希挤挤眼睛，“这个游戏……要看谁是你上家。是不是，希希？”  
“磨磨蹭蹭的，到底开不开始？”夏瀚宇催促道。  
“开始开始。来来来。”邓超元第一个抽牌。

“那个！”何昶希举手，“我问一下，SKIP是跳过下家一个人对吗？”  
“对。”  
“那我SKIP。”何昶希打出跳过牌，笑嘻嘻地朝夏瀚宇看了一眼，“瀚宇，你不能出牌了！”他不知道自己嘴巴嘟嘟撅起来的时候眼神里闪烁满促狭和无辜，把使坏也做成无邪的烂漫。

夏瀚宇拿着一手牌，慵慵懒懒瘫在沙发里，没什么反应。

“下家+2，夏，你要多摸两张！”  
“……”  
“哈哈，又是功能牌，变色！等，我想想，变……变……红色！”何昶希洋洋得意，笑得眼角都起了细细的纹路。  
夏瀚宇无语，“你怎么偏偏这个时候变色？”  
“我知道你没有我这个颜色的牌了呀。”何昶希正色道，“这种游戏要记牌，我知道的。”  
“……”  
“好，接下来……+4！”

何昶希有些忘乎所以，出牌动作太大，丢了牌身子往后一仰，后背忽然硌上一条手臂。他心漏跳了半拍，才发现夏瀚宇不知什么时候把整条胳膊横在了他身后的沙发背上，纹身覆盖的肌肉抖了一瞬，显然也没想到他会突然靠上来。

简直就像是被夏瀚宇虚揽在怀里。何昶希睫毛垂了垂，那只手臂肌肉绷紧，却没收回去。他倒也靠得自然，重新扬起笑容，风情又摇晃，指着夏瀚宇就投诉道：“瀚宇他走神！该罚牌！”

夏瀚宇这才反应过来，“你刚刚出什么牌？”  
“喏，下家+4。”  
“+4？！”夏瀚宇猛地从沙发上弹起来，“不可能。牌给我看。”  
“不给，就不给，我的牌凭什么给你看？”

“呃……按照规则，下家有权利质疑你出牌是否合法。”管栎撑着下巴看好戏，“毕竟……打出+4之后你可以随意指定下家出牌的颜色，同时下家需要从牌堆里罚摸四张牌……还不能再出牌。”

“好吧。”何昶希咬一会儿指甲，勉强把牌递给他，半个身子都探在夏瀚宇身上，衬衫的衣角犯规地纠缠到桌子下面去了。“反正看了你也得罚四张。”他吐出尖尖的舌头做个鬼脸。

夏瀚宇对着那几张牌翻来覆去看三遍，真没有和弃牌堆里上一张牌同色，认命地摸上四张，看也不看，又瘫进沙发里。

何昶希笑得整个人都在抖。

“到我了，反转。”沈群丰说。出牌顺序一颠倒，夏瀚宇这回变成了何昶希的上家。  
夏瀚宇眼睛微动，“终于到我？”  
管栎趴在桌上，笑不可抑。“不好意思，”他笑够了才说，“我也有一张反转。”  
夏瀚宇一句脏话在喉咙里滚了遍。

“UNO！”“红9。……我是不是赢啦？”何昶希顺利出完手上最后一张，两手空空，眼睛亮得闪光。“夏瀚宇！愿赌服输！”  
“我和你赌什么了？”  
“唔……”何昶希不管，“反正你输了。”  
夏瀚宇被他死较真的那个样子逗笑，“好好好。记我一笔，何昶希你算我一笔好吧？”  
何昶希高兴地掐着他胳膊肘摇了摇。

结果这一个晚上，谁都有赢，就夏瀚宇运气最背，被左边的何昶希和对面的管栎联手整得一点脾气也没有。“嗱，有时候你要相信，”管栎一边出牌一边语重心长，“这个世界上的游戏真的有新手buff这个东西。”

夏瀚宇眼皮抬了抬。“当我傻？”他往邓超元面前一扣手上所有剩牌，“你敢说你没给他喂牌？”

邓超元尴尬地笑了笑：“说什么呢。小夏，这你就不地道了。你不能因为你赢不了，就往昶希上家找……对吧。”

“而且其实昶希……我们，”邓超元一边整理桌上的弃牌，一边慢条斯理地说，“我们认识。之前见过。喂一点牌，也没有规定说不行——”

所有人的视线都转到何昶希身上来。何昶希弯弯眼角，接过话茬，“我和超元以前在国内上过同一个表演课，没想到这么巧。我还以为你不记得了。”

“那怎么会不记得。”邓超元话就说到这，不说了。

夏瀚宇丢下牌，手枕到脑后，打了个漫长的哈欠。沈群丰大概也觉得气氛有些微妙，合了一掌，“这样，我看也挺晚了，要不今天先玩到这。你们明天不还要出去逛吗？早点休息。”

何昶希只好也放下牌。其实他还没玩够，还在赢牌的高兴劲儿里心思花枝摇颤的，但此时也不好再打扰人家，只说谢谢你们，今晚玩得很开心。

他跟着夏瀚宇进电梯，沈群丰和管栎在他们后面进来。“我们是3个人一个Loft，”夏瀚宇一边打哈欠一边讲，“管栎住楼下，楼上我隔壁这周刚好出去，你就睡他那间。”

好。何昶希点点头。夏瀚宇进了屋，径直往Loft二层上去。何昶希在木楼梯上踩到一半，无意间回身看到沈群丰的手摸进了管栎侧腰。他自觉避开视线。

管栎倒是大大方方，在楼下朝他挥挥手，“希希晚安！”  
“晚安晚安。”何昶希也就重新趴到栏杆上，也朝他伸伸手。五指分开又收拢，隔空抓了两下。  
“怎么，你俩演罗密欧与朱丽叶呢？”沈群丰搂着人打趣。  
管栎倒是来了灵感，对着何昶希就捂心口，“哦，何丽叶，不要指着月亮发誓~”  
何昶希也笑，“管密欧~那是我的台词。”  
两个人都眼笑眉飞。

何昶希闹够了，上楼发现夏瀚宇正靠在他房间门框上。他忍不住贴上前去捏人后颈，夏瀚宇轻微地躲了一下，没躲开。  
“你生气啦？”何昶希问。  
他声音好软，还略带一点沙质，像是海滩上那种白沙，很细，被太阳烤得又酥又热……见鬼。这什么鬼形容词。夏瀚宇甩了一下头，想他也许是真的困了。  
何昶希眼睛里却是澄明澄净的，清清白白。  
“我生什么气？”夏瀚宇反问他。  
何昶希这话就接不下去了，只看着人笑。

“那个……”夏瀚宇踯躅开口，侧身让何昶希进屋，“床我下午回来重新铺了一下，可能不太整齐，你凑合凑合……”他眼睛里这会儿都是缺觉的红血丝，看着有点吓人，“然后袋子里是托栎哥他们买的，拖鞋，牙刷，反正你看看，应该都有。”

“嗯，我知道了，你快去睡吧。”何昶希反过来催促他。他“嗯”的时候总是上扬的第一声，像是从鼻子尖后面哼出来的一朵花，肉粉色的，在空中徐徐旋转着，一碰就会消失。

看夏瀚宇不走，他又拉下眼皮来模仿夏瀚宇的表情。“你照照镜子，你眼睛都睁不开了。”何昶希模仿得丑丑的。

“……嗯。”夏瀚宇似乎有点迟缓，“你小时候有没有玩过一个游戏……大富翁，里面有个，有个……有个NPC就是这样的。”  
夏瀚宇想不起名字，也拿食指拉下两边眼尾扮鬼，忽然声音大了些，“对对对！我想起来了，小衰神小衰神！”  
何昶希举起手想打人。

可那只手只有起势是凶的，落下来又是一条白柳。

何昶希的注意力被桌上一罐迷你M豆巧克力吸引了，七彩的小糖豆装在透明的塑料球里面。他拣起来，摇了摇，发出沙啦沙啦的声音。  
何昶希把塑料球贴在脸颊上，抬起一只眼睛瞧人，“这个？”  
“那个也是给你买的。”夏瀚宇靠在门边看着他，“就，那天刚好在便利店看到，想你可能会喜欢。”

困倦让夏瀚宇整个人看上去有一点柔软。何昶希忽然又有那种异想天开的想法，他想摸摸一只大狗的毛发，看着它尾巴没什么力气地摇两下，呼噜两声，舒服地袒露出下颚的尖牙。最好扫得他掌心都痒痒的，唔，那样会更喜欢一点。

深夜让夏瀚宇的声音也有点哑。他们对视着，那些从见面时就躁动紧绷的情绪似乎一下子安静了，但是在安静里又有火慢慢地烧开来。噼嘙。

我可能也有些困了。何昶希思绪漫游，还一直想，尾巴，尾巴……要是人也会有尾巴多可爱啊，夏瀚宇现在的尾巴就会是乖顺地垂着的。

可夏瀚宇好像不是在想他想的事。那人眼底深沉，壁灯的光线把他睫毛的影子拉得好长，眉宇间本该是锋利，眉心却微微拧起，眼睛红红的，好像在犹豫着什么。

你在犹豫什么呢。

最终夏瀚宇还是眼皮打架，“我先洗漱。”  
“嗯。”何昶希已经开始整理东西。  
“……晚安。”  
“晚安。”

然后是浴室花洒的水声，和他就隔着一堵墙。很快，之后是水龙头，牙刷碰撞盥洗杯。关门声。安静了。何昶希坐在床边，打开那罐M豆，倒出一些在手心里。

巧克力在嘴里慢慢融化。他们默契地共同遗忘纽约，好像何昶希真的从一开始就是夏瀚宇的同学。

6 情话-余佳运

第二天早上管栎上来砰砰砰敲门。“希希！”他喊，“起床啦！”然后又砰砰砰敲夏瀚宇的，“小夏！希希来这儿找你玩，结果你都不起？”

两扇门同时被拉开，一双倦意朦胧的眼撞上另一张睡眼惺忪的脸庞。

外面仍是阴天，但下过雨。夏日草木的清爽气息，还是让何昶希情不自禁地深吸了口气。夏瀚宇还是穿那件帽衫，走在学校里倒是自然的搭配。周末食堂没什么人，四面全是落地玻璃，显得整栋高穹顶的大堂光明几净。何昶希挑了个窗边的位置，没多久看着夏瀚宇端着一摞小山似的食物过来。

“哇，你拿这么多干嘛。”他从小山尖上顺手摘走一块薯饼，眼睛瞪着堆在一起的美式炒蛋和炸培根，有些想笑。

“不知道你喜欢吃什么，就每样都拿了点。”

食堂后面是一个公共绿地。夏瀚宇说如果门开着的话就可以正好从那儿出去，只是外面七彩油漆的椅子这会儿都湿漉漉的，坐不下来。何昶希正端起碗喝里面新鲜的冰牛奶，腮帮子灌得鼓鼓囊囊，没注意夏瀚宇话说到一半停住了，还伸舌头舔了舔碗边的奶渍。

夏瀚宇没说他跟小猫儿似的。两个人尴尬了两秒，忽然相对着莫名其妙地大笑。

他们例行公事地逛了几个校园景点：铜雕像被摸到闪金光的靴子，布满浮雕和壁画的罗马柱图书馆，像团山间雾气一样的音乐喷泉，国内没见过。何昶希每到一个地方就让夏瀚宇充当人形三脚架给他拍照，还眼尖地看出商店街玻璃橱窗后面的酒心巧克力。

“噢！是葡萄酒！”何昶希吃进嘴里才叫道。  
夏瀚宇无语，“上面有写。”他手里塞着何昶希刚撕开来的锡箔纸。  
何昶希眯眯眼睛，“可我觉得不看会比较……比较……嗯，有惊喜感。”

这家店里还摆了很多叫不出名字的酒，何昶希眼神环顾一圈，收银的姑娘在那头用英语喊：“您还需要什么帮助吗？”  
“啊不，不用，谢谢！”何昶希赶忙应了声，拉着夏瀚宇就往外溜，门铃铛叮铃当啷地一阵响。夏瀚宇被他拽着兜帽，差点勒着脖子。  
“你、何昶希你跑什么啊？”  
“没，哈哈哈，没有，”何昶希自己也不知道为什么这么好笑，他笑得捂着肚子，喘不上气，“我，哈哈哈哈哈，我怕她再问下去我听不懂。走了走了走了。见好就收。”

夏瀚宇心想，见好就收好像也不是这么用的。他们在街边星巴克买了两杯冰美式，何昶希的脚悬空晃在高脚凳上，对着来来往往的行人发呆。夏瀚宇想拿冰咖啡去冰他的脸，还是忍住了，转到侧面给他，看何昶希咬住他递过去的吸管。

“我听人说——”外面天色似乎比早上亮了一点，夏瀚宇抖了一会儿腿。“一瓶葡萄酒，事实上是有生命的。”

何昶希歪过头，眼睛像是在他这，又像是余光还瞧着玻璃外面。夏瀚宇就讲他看过的电影，主人公是个潦倒作家，离婚两年，郁郁寡欢。他朋友，马上要娶一个有钱女人当老婆，又不甘心，“两个人就前往加州的葡萄酒生产基地狂欢——”

“去干嘛，寻找一夜情。”何昶希短促地笑起来。

夏瀚宇一时有点语塞，他本来想说……对，他本来想说对于葡萄酒的共同的爱好使失意的作家终于找到了久违的……共鸣。好吧，听上去挺没意思的。夏瀚宇想到那些普通的镜头，片断，贯穿全篇的布鲁斯。作家自己骂自己，我就是摩天大楼窗户上的一枚指纹，我就是上厕所时候的一张手纸，我就是倒进汪洋大海里的一个垃圾！夏瀚宇想笑。

“我们课上，老师说——”夏瀚宇晃晃咖啡中的冰块，“他们踏上旅行，一个是为了回忆过去，另一个为了告别过去……当年奥斯卡最佳改编剧本奖。”

何昶希“嗯”了一声，对着夏瀚宇盯着他的眼睛对视了一会儿，先笑了，就问，“你信吗？”  
“我信什么？”  
“葡萄酒，事实上是有生命的。”何昶希模仿夏瀚宇的口吻，一板一眼地正色道。话音刚落，整张脸上就没绷住，一下绽出更浓的笑意来。

他有双很好看的眼睛。干净的，像是不含任何杂质。

夏瀚宇想起电影里那段灯光，像是被漂晕了，晾在老式胶片上。女主角的金发蒙了一层琥珀般的光泽。他回忆着电影里的台词，复述给何昶希，她是如何联想到酒的一生，想到它是个有生命的东西。活着的，有生命的。“……我总是想葡萄生长的那一年里都发生了什么，阳光是如何撒满大地，而下雨的话，又会是什么样子。人们是怎么照顾那些葡萄，进而采摘它们……如果是一瓶陈酒，那么曾经照顾过那些葡萄的人，又有多少已经死去。”

何昶希就在他旁边看着他，支着脑袋的胳膊和影片一样。“……好吧，”何昶希的眼睛极缓慢地眨了眨，认真的光芒从阖动的睫毛间流淌出来，“现在我有点信了。”

夏瀚宇愣在那里，他突然忘记了自己要做什么。夏日的七月，他想到的是一些揉碎了的东西，背着琴包坐在武汉的马路旁，灌一大口冰镇西瓜汁，汗湿的刘海缝隙里漏出的阳光。刺眼，又叫人移不开视线，很奇怪。长江边剥掉的荔枝壳，黏在手指上尴尬没法处理的糖水。

何昶希凑近靠过来，他金色的头发在他的手臂上轻抚。

夏瀚宇才意识到，何昶希是在看他手上的硬币。  
“小的这个，”何昶希拿过来问，“是不是可以压成纪念币的那种？”  
“嗯。”夏瀚宇就说，“你想要啊？”  
“我想要呀。”何昶希点点头，“那种机器真能把硬币熔化啊。”他用指甲去拨夏瀚宇手里的美分。  
夏瀚宇瞧着他当真的样子就好笑：“何昶希，你该不会真以为纪念币是把硬币当场熔了，才给你压一个吧？”  
何昶希这才抬起头来看他，微鼓腮帮子，“啊？不是吗？”  
“……当然是收了钱给你熔个小铜块啊，钱怎么可能让你随便熔。”  
何昶希傻眼了，“啊……我还以为，还以为……”他结结巴巴，自己也觉得自己有点傻。

“喂，”夏瀚宇碰碰他肩膀，“给你看个好玩的，要不要。”  
“嗯？”何昶希没反应过来。  
夏瀚宇拿走刚刚买咖啡找零的1美元，“你那还有没有硬币，大的这种。”  
哦，有呀。何昶希从口袋里随便抓出一小把零钱给他。

夏瀚宇从里面又挑了两个1美元，何昶希这才注意到他似乎有一丝紧张，但用故作轻松的声调掩饰了过去。夏瀚宇用一种说不出来的目光正视着他的眼睛。何昶希莫名有些期待，动了动身体。“你要干嘛？”

夏瀚宇扯动一边嘴角，笑容有点坏，“你猜啊。”

何昶希立马就横眉立目，去推搡他肩膀。嘴上还是嗯哼着的，刚一秒就开始泄气，“嗯哼——我怎么猜得到——”

夏瀚宇好像很吃这一套，他斜睨着何昶希，“还能干嘛，当然是变魔术给你看。”

何昶希的眼睛微微睁大了一些。夏瀚宇把硬币摆在一个矩阵的其中三个角上，然后用手掌盖住其中的两个。“看好了啊。”他说，抬起一只手。那只手掌下空空如也。

何昶希笑了起来。他的眼睛忽然亮了。

夏瀚宇又把手往前伸，盖住那一开始什么也没有摆的第四个角。何昶希目不转睛地瞪着夏瀚宇的手，手背移开的时候，下面果然出现了一枚硬币。

夏瀚宇凝视着那双越来越亮的眼睛想，他真挺喜欢何昶希这个表情的。

“帅的帅的。”何昶希咖啡也不喝了，这次坐直了身体，像是跃跃欲试。“再来一遍。”

夏瀚宇于是又演示了一遍，把另一个硬币也隔空挪到何昶希面前来。其实只是最简单的手法而已，没想到何昶希真的会是全神贯注地在看，从惊喜，到困惑，渐渐流露出艳羡的神气。

“我看是黏在你手心底下吧？”何昶希问，说着就要去把夏瀚宇的手掌翻过来。夏瀚宇赶紧收手，没让他抓到。  
“不让看，我说中了！”  
“当然不是啊。”夏瀚宇怼他，“哪那么简单，你黏一个给我看看？”  
“哈哈，我知道了！我知道，嗯……是不是藏在你袖子里？”  
夏瀚宇还是摇头。  
“那、那就……等等！让我想想，再让我想想……”何昶希扯着他的袖子不放，弄得夏瀚宇只好拿起桌上的咖啡，就着吸管喝一口，才掩饰住嘴角不受控制扬起的微小弧度。

“再一遍再一遍。”何昶希想不出来，只好对着他耍赖，细小的纹路在何昶希眼角边绽开，“就最后一遍。”  
夏瀚宇想，他真是一个好胜心好强的人。 

“不来了。”夏瀚宇把硬币都塞回何昶希手心里。

“啊——为什么呀？”何昶希不服气，“我还没猜出来。”

“不为什么。”夏瀚宇把卫衣的袖子往下扯了扯，满不在乎地把咖啡杯壁上渗出的水渍用袖子抹掉，“哪有人一个魔术给你变三次啊？”

好吧，事实上是他自己也不怎么熟练这些技巧，前些日子刚从室友陈思键那学了一手，现学现卖，再来一次的话，保不齐要露馅。

何昶希盯着他怒视了三秒，轻轻哼了一声，没说话。

“魔术不就是猜不出来才好玩。”夏瀚宇说，“给你看出来是怎么回事不就没意思了？”他把咖啡放下，这才发现离自己右手边更近一点的地方，还放着一杯咖啡。他刚刚光顾着和何昶希说话，顺手就拿了，压根没注意……

没想到何昶希毫不介意，无比自然地拿回自己的冰美式，把吸管含进嘴里，眼底的笑意都更深起来。“你的在那边。”他纤长的食指指了一下。

“然后……然后，”何昶希把那些硬币放回口袋，“嗯……这次我不问了。”夏瀚宇的视线紧跟着他的手指，到唇角，再到眼睛。“但你下次要教我，瀚宇。”他说，笑眼闪烁，“我觉得好厉害呀。”

这就厉害了啊？夏瀚宇心说，被夸又免不了没出息地窃喜。

“我朋友有跟我讲，”他嗓音低沉，带了些调侃，“任何魔术，光靠魔术师一个人也不行，遇到好的观众也很重要。”

何昶希一下就理解到，也得意起来，“那我是不是特别配合？”

“嗯。”夏瀚宇笑着肯定他，落地玻璃上反射着湿淋淋的天光，“特别配合。”

离开咖啡馆，走上半条街，转角有一座不起眼的小教堂。墙面布满了巴掌样尖叶的藤蔓植物，远远望上去亭亭如盖。在那些茂盛的绿叶簇拥下，白色的圣母与圣子石膏像就显得特别得白，纯净得像是无人可扰之物。当他们踏入那一方清凉里时，夏瀚宇觉得整个世界都安静起来。

何昶希就那样站在那，仰头望着那些雕塑，眼睛都不眨。

在矮一些的那个天使上，有只海鸟落在上面，此刻正偏着头咕咕地叫。何昶希身体微向前倾，伸出手想去逗逗那只鸟儿。

夏瀚宇站在他身后几米的地方，被长刘海罩住的眼底，除了面前的人以外什么也没有。

阳光是这个时候斜射进来的，穿过藤蔓层层叠叠的叶片间隙，落在何昶希金色的头发上，落在海鸟羽毛的末端。于是它扑啦啦地飞走了，何昶希转过身来，那双漂亮眼睛就对着他，笑意藏在里面，又从嘴角缓缓泄出，清爽得就像那些被阳光照得通透的树叶。

“夏，”何昶希笑着招呼他。“你看出太阳了耶……”

那一刻夏瀚宇觉得美是可以具象的。叶子沙沙作响的墙蔓，何昶希身后的神圣石膏像，和脖颈细长的何昶希。

夏瀚宇很想走到他那边去。何昶希却“啊”了一声，“等下，先别动！”他突兀地喊，“小心别踩到了。”嘴唇努了努。夏瀚宇这才把目光挪开，顺着他的视线低头，才发现地上的红砖缝里长满了很多不知名的粉色小花。那么小，却还努力地摇曳着，一不留神就会碾碎。

何昶希踮着步子，避开那些花，朝他跑回来。

附近有一个幼儿园，蛮多很可爱的小孩子在空地上杂七杂八摆了一堆东西涂鸦。棚顶的塑料像是大型马赛克的镶嵌，因为这会儿出太阳的关系，在地上投下色彩斑斓的方块。何昶希走了几步，就跳起来，去踩地上五颜六色的投影。

夏瀚宇跟在他后面，想他真的和那天李汶翰电话里一样，一只蹦蹦跳跳的雀子。

波士顿的地铁非常老旧，因为1897就建成投入使用，车厢非常短，像是在地下运行的加长版公交车。三四辆绿皮车拼接在一起，车速快不到哪里去。何昶希头靠在栏杆扶手上，听着轰隆轰隆的运行声，对面和夏瀚宇一样打扮简单的大学生三三两两，在膝盖上摊开硬皮的精装书。

出了地铁，一路穿行，就经过MIT的State中心。何昶希说感觉这里应该是理工学子的天堂，“就像是……像是走在几个作业工厂里面。”他指着头顶那个像变形金刚一样的教学楼发笑。夏瀚宇倒是说像一堆被暴力揉烂了的废铜烂铁，就还……还挺……艺术的。何昶希狂笑。

大桥横跨查尔斯河两岸，旁边是穿梭的车流，何昶希往被烤得微烫的护栏上趴下去，阳光洒下一片浅浅的金色。远处细长的赛艇无声地滑过河面，宛如被河水带走的时间。

他微闭上眼睛。

夏瀚宇开始哼歌，“……头发，闪着微微亮光……路过的地方，全都开满了花……在我身旁，美得像一幅画……”他哼得断断续续，歌词模糊不清。

阳光抚摸着何昶希的脸，温暖得像双手掌。

何昶希偶尔睁开眼皮偷看一眼，有时候夏瀚宇是在看他，有时候望着查尔斯河面波光粼粼的光点。如果看他的话，对视的瞬间，两个人都会情不自禁地微笑起来。于是何昶希重新闭上眼睛的时候，眼前仍是明晃晃的。

“这世界很大，太多人犯傻，说太多狠话……”他还想听下去，可那些歌词又变成了无意义的音节，不知道缺漏了什么，他被太阳烤得四肢都酥软，心微微地蓬松起来，听到夏瀚宇在哼唱。

“……都显得平常。就让时间流淌，和你虚度时光。”

7 By the Grace of the Sea-Dan Gibson

有一位中东诗人说，城市就像气味。阿卡的气味是海盐和香料，海法的气味是松木和皱毯子，莫斯科的气味是加冰伏特加，开罗的气味是芒果和生姜，贝鲁特的气味是太阳、大海、烟和柠檬，巴黎的气味是鲜香面包、奶酪和喜悦现世，大马士革的气味是茉莉和水果干，突尼斯的气味是夜间麝香和盐，拉巴特的气味是散沫花、香薰和蜂蜜。*

何昶希和夏瀚宇一前一后走在广场上，日光倾城，逐渐有海鸥从他们头顶上舒展翅膀划过，空气中开始混杂潮湿的、带一点微咸的气味，伴随两三声尖细的鸟鸣。何昶希知道他们离海边不远了。

中午夏瀚宇带他去了一家地道的中餐馆子，何昶希在红油抄手面前忘记了所有的形象管理，夏瀚宇给他递餐巾纸，何昶希被辣得舌尖发麻，还要说这是他吃过的最完美的红油抄手，比国内的还正宗。

夏瀚宇看他吃东西的样子想了一会儿，拿桌上的餐巾纸让何昶希撕成小条，说还可以给他变魔术。结果这一次被何昶希炽热的视线弄得乱了手脚，他这个半吊子的魔术师当场穿帮，何昶希笑得咳嗽不止，夏瀚宇手上还捏着被发现的整张餐巾纸一角，像举了个皱皱巴巴的白旗。

“你还没告诉我下午我们要去干嘛。”何昶希笑够了，终于给回夏瀚宇面子，视线却又飘到街边的鲜榨柠檬汁上去了，对着那一筐新鲜透亮的柠檬投去依依不舍的眼神。

“不想说。”夏瀚宇嘴上报复，却还是认命地给他买了一大杯，看何昶希把那个桶抱在手上。“到了你就知道了。”

“怎么这也要保密呀。”何昶希不明白，从昨天开始就是这样，夏瀚宇什么也不肯讲，却给他安排得满满当当。今天早上他们在两个校园里走得飞快，何昶希有时停下来，拍完照发现夏瀚宇已经在十米开外无所事事，只能快步赶上。

“你怎么走这么快。”他故意抱怨，果然夏瀚宇露出非常困惑的神情。“我快？明明是你太慢何昶希你怎么还反咬一口——”何昶希就去勾他肩膀，在脖根那个地方不轻不重地用力。“嗯，可是，你应该等我呀。”

我们等下去哪？接下来往哪边走。早上这样的问话已经重复了几遍，每次夏瀚宇都是不用你管的口吻，跟我走就是了。到了再说。这边。呃……有时候也会迷路，可能是那边。

何昶希有点想笑。他觉得夏瀚宇是想看他惊喜的样子，但自己心里那股开心劲儿又全都是真的。也不知道是夏瀚宇幼稚，还是配合他的何昶希更傻气一点。

集市进口沿街有很多表演者，隔着好远就能听到音乐和鼓点。有些乐器甚至是堆在一起的一摊锅碗瓢盆，人坐在中间，就成了爵士鼓。叮铃哐啷一通敲，居然还有点悦耳。

隔壁已经围上了一圈人墙，何昶希和夏瀚宇一并挤进去，几个黑人正在忘情地演奏着一支曲子。

周围还有七八个健壮的年轻人甩掉外套，赤裸上身，在做准备。很快那些人开始跳舞。大量手撑地的旋转凌空，高潮迭起的倒立定格……阳光在其间来回弹撞，最后扑在那些年轻人黝黑油亮的腹肌和胸肌上。

那是真正的街头breaking——

奔放，热情，强烈的动感，以及令人匪夷所思、简直不要命一样的高难度，使得这种舞蹈充满了视觉冲击力。夏瀚宇和何昶希驻足旁观，眼花缭乱，情不自禁献上口哨和掌声，连身体都似乎被这种热烈感染，跟着曲子有节奏地舞动。

结果那些黑人竟然跳到围观者当中，要和观众battle。喷张的呼吸在他们面前，陌生的南部口音，挑逗的节拍。

“不行不行，我不行哈哈哈……”何昶希用手捂住嘴笑，被太阳晒得滚烫的耳根泛起红色。他想推脱，却还是意思意思做了一个wave。哪知道口哨声更大了，在他们面前围成一圈，都起哄要他也“Join the dance”。

夏瀚宇在旁边看何昶希为难，干脆自己先动，随着节奏打了几个hiphop手势，小幅度的stylemove，转上一圈，头一甩。“Woo-Hoo！”那些跳舞跳疯了的年轻人，立刻忘乎所以，给他拍手。

嘚。夏瀚宇轻弹上颚，对何昶希一个挑眉。

耍帅。何昶希心里暗笑。倒也没拘束了，他有着极好的韵律感，就是和着重金属鼓点也能扭成马萨诸塞湾一朵上岸的浪花，还时不时抛去欲说还休的眼神。当他在人群里有节奏地摇摆时……很难，很难有人能抗拒他唇角的吸引。恣意的，一个漂亮的男人。

“哇——好久没这么开心过了。”最后他们逃出人群，何昶希畅快地深呼吸了一大口空气。“爽！”

夏瀚宇也热了，把刘海往脑后捋了两把。“那个，你跳舞…”  
“嗯？”  
“挺好看的。”  
“你也很帅呀！”何昶希马上说，眼睛都眯起来，“嗯……还有，刚刚，谢谢你。”他想起夏瀚宇给他解围的事。扑面而来的海盐气息和凉爽的沁着水汽的风，翻动着不远处哗啦啦的海浪声。

终于，何昶希看见了港口——

太阳被揉碎了，均匀地洒在海面上。云朵在头顶天空疾行。何昶希把没喝完的柠檬汁一股脑塞进夏瀚宇怀里，像个好奇的孩子冲入港口边的延展平台，那里停泊着几艘观光游艇。附近停留的海鸥全被他惊得振翅而飞，有个游客放声大笑，用手拍拍另一个人的后背。

“是船！”何昶希张开双臂转了个圈，大叫，“好多船哎！瀚宇，我们——”

我们也要坐船出海吗。金色的头发在他头上翻翘起来，弯出两个小旋儿，像个爱心的形状，颇有股生动蓬勃的朝气。

可何昶希这话没能接下去。呃，不如说，他像盘磁带那样卡带了。何昶希发愣地看见夏瀚宇身后，管栎一行人正从刚靠岸的那条船上下来。

……不是吧，波士顿有这么小吗。

夏瀚宇面朝太阳，眼睛睁不开，还在喊：“我们什么啊？何昶希你不要话说一半行不行？”

管栎刚好也瞧见他们，撑在船栏杆上踮起脚，朝他猛挥手。“希希！小夏！哇喔，太巧了吧！”

夏瀚宇听到声，这才尴尬地转回头去看。何昶希这时发现，不仅是管栎，沈群丰，邓超元，胡家豪，前一晚一起玩UNO的人都在。这会儿这帮人下了栈桥，刚好走到他们跟前。

“哦~~~”管栎若有所思地拖了个长音，“怪不得我问小夏，要不要帮他一起买票，他说不要……”那个笑容异常明亮，看得何昶希不自觉地脸颊发烫。夏瀚宇买的票，我心虚什么。他在心里暗想，手指却在身后不自觉地绞紧。

管栎做出万分遗憾的表情，摊摊手，“哎，原来是要买和我们错开的这班——”

“我就说你瞎操心吧，人家一看就不想和咱们一起。人家想……”沈群丰手搭在管栎肩膀上，脸上还挂着一副墨镜，笑得非常不正经，又假装含蓄，最后四个字只剩下个口型：“二人世界。”

他妈的，这帮人就这种事情上最能耐。夏瀚宇皱着眉又憋不住笑，想着怎么赶人走。

还算邓超元靠点谱，转移话题，“你们是几点？”  
“三点半。”夏瀚宇从口袋里掏出两张折成小块的打印票根，又淡淡扫了一眼，确认没错。  
“哦……”邓超元说，“我们是十二点那班。”  
“这么久？”夏瀚宇反应过来，他就说怎么这都能撞上，明明记得管栎当时要买的是中午的那趟。他打开手机，现在三点一刻。

胡家豪面色发青，在一旁的长椅上扶着额头坐下，“别提了，我们在海上漂了三个多小时，还下雨，晕船晕得我感觉现在仍然天旋地转。”他叫苦不迭，沈群丰就一个劲笑。

“那你、你们看到没啊。”夏瀚宇听他这么一说，有点急。

“还是有看到吧……就是冷，我们在海上那会儿风特别大。”管栎眉心拧起来一些，又舒展开，眨眨眼，“你们运气挺好的，现在出太阳了，应该会好很多——”

何昶希还没进入状况，“什么看到没看到呀？”

“你上船了不就知道了？”管栎嘴边的小弧度上扬的更加轻快，他这回知道走小夏的套路，把手腕上带着的一个环摘下来，让何昶希伸出胳膊，要戴到他手腕上。

“这什么呀？”何昶希又问。

“嗯……他们说是防晕船的……”管栎把何昶希手腕翻过来，那个腕带在朝里侧的地方嵌着一个金属小球。“好像说把球压在脉搏这个位置，会比较不容易晕……也不知道真的假的。”

胡家豪也把自己手腕上那个摘下来，扔给夏瀚宇，又丢过来一个小药瓶。“还有晕船药，呃……亲测用处不大，但有总比没有好。”夏瀚宇点头，一并先揣进口袋里。

“天气好你们可以上甲板看看。”邓超元说，“应该风景不错。”

“觉得冷的话就在船舱里睡一觉。”管栎接道，“去程大概四十来分钟，返程船开得慢，还挺久的……好了。”他拍拍手，眉眼之间尽是促狭，“我们该交代的都交代完了，是时候该退场咯。”  
“你们演戏呐？还退场。”何昶希就笑。  
“没办法，谁让这次的主角是小夏呢。”管栎眉毛一挑，“你们慢慢玩哦。”

“那我们在附近转转……等你们。”邓超元拍拍夏瀚宇的肩膀，对何昶希微微一笑，“晚上直接到店那边见。”

“好。”夏瀚宇简洁地答应道。

于是那帮人和他们暂时告了别，何昶希看着他们勾肩搭背的背影，没走远几步，笑声就轰然爆发出来，像一团热气腾腾的爆米花。猜也知道在调侃这边的八卦。但是……

“你朋友们还挺有意思的。”何昶希说，转过身来朝夏瀚宇微笑。

银白色羽翼的海鸥在他们头顶盘旋。夏瀚宇把那两张打印票据重新折起来，塞进卫衣兜袋里。“那个……”他顿了一下，“你饿不饿？刚管栎说……船出海回来可能会比较晚，要不我去买点东西——你在这等我一会儿。”夏瀚宇自顾自说完，掉头就要走。

“瀚宇！”何昶希一把拉住他。

那只手上却没使力，顺着夏瀚宇胳膊肘就一路滑到手腕那，卡住了，松松地挂着，显得颇为暧昧。夏瀚宇回头看他，视线落在何昶希白皙的手指尖上。

何昶希一时也不知道该放手还是不放手，嘴角的笑意还勾着，“你……”

你干嘛对我那么好啊？他本来想开玩笑。你要追我。

可夏瀚宇刘海下的那双眼睛，就那么动也不动地停住了，里面蕴涵了太多复杂的情绪，又像是什么也没有。没有，和那个烟酒泡着月亮的吻一样，只是何昶希的错觉。

何昶希眼睛里瞬间掠过一种非常复杂的神气。明明是他拉住了人，却觉得自己手腕上还残留着纽约的余痛。那些玩笑话就在喉咙中哽了一下，空气的流动忽然变得滞涩而缓慢，何昶希很想说点别的，可却始终说不出来，他“嗯……呃……”了半天，眼睛乱飘。

“柠檬汁。”他最后说，“你先把柠檬汁留给我呀。”

“啊。”夏瀚宇怔了怔。何昶希松开了手，所有的力道在瞬间消失。

汽笛声坠在身后的海里。

这是一艘很特别的船，双体三层的游轮，从甲板上望下去，仿佛是踩雪橇一样架在两条细长的小艇上。上船前何昶希指着船顶的烤漆标志大呼小叫，Whale Watching！瀚宇！真的是Whale Watching吗？天呐。我的天呐。

他力气大，兴奋得连栈桥都摇了两下，夏瀚宇猛地一推他后背，催他快走，又被何昶希死瞪了一眼。

恒温船舱不大，在最底层，大概三十来个座位，都是经济舱那样的窄座。墙上贴着一张大海报，是个观鲸指南，图文并茂地介绍了波士顿附近海域可能会出现的鲸鱼品种。座头鲸，长须鲸，小鳁鲸，露脊鲸……这边的斯特勒威根海岸是国家海洋保护区，每年都有众多鲸鱼迁徙繁衍后代。何昶希拿出手机来查，感觉还是Humpback这个名字最生动一点。

船的顶层是个平台，很多人从一开始就涌上去，争取一个有利的观赏据点。

不过他们俩没那么着急。就只是靠在船舷边，大海也尽收眼底。出港回望波士顿，鳞次栉比的高楼，玻璃幕墙把海水、天空、城市都映照得蓝为一色。繁忙的海边机场有飞机频繁起降，留下洁白的喷气航线。发电厂的白色风车，也在很慢地旋转，好像烦恼也慢下来，跟着退去了。陆地离他们越来越远，强烈的阳光下，还能看见远处灯塔闪烁的呼吸灯。

何昶希整个人挂在栏杆上，慢慢俯下去，伸出手去捞穿过指尖的风。船的速度逐渐加快，船身两侧开始掀起极大的白色浪花，溅起的细密水雾扑在他撩起袖子的小臂上。

他的目光顺着海平面向前延展，痴迷于海面上浮起的每一朵泡沫。

“快看！”何昶希嚷起来，往船舷的地方指。

夏瀚宇站得靠里面一些，试探性地握住护栏，才敢伸出头，发现在浪花翻上来的水雾之中，隐隐约约折射出一条七彩的弧线。

“这里竟然有一道小彩虹哎……”何昶希说，微启的双唇流露出一丝微笑，“你看它像不像在跟我们走。”

波士顿东海岸已经几乎看不见了，海平面远处只剩下与天交接的一条灰白的线，那泛着光的海面，一望无际。

“好像都没有人注意到。”夏瀚宇扶着旁边的绳索，回头四处望了望。  
“那就是只有我们两个知道了。”何昶希转过脸来，“这样……这样我们就有秘密了。”

不远处的海水澄净明澈，泛着透明的薄荷色。夏瀚宇似乎愣了一下，没有说话。何昶希只好抿住嘴，把头又转回去。过了一会儿，才听到身后问。

“……你这么喜欢海啊？”

何昶希不明所以地看他一眼，似乎这是个很奇怪的问题。  
“你难道不觉得，看着大海有一种……很快乐、很自由的感觉吗？”

夏瀚宇紧紧抓着栏杆，海风把他吹得额发乱飞，纹身覆盖的手臂上崩出青筋。“……还行。”

何昶希就笑了，过来拍他的肩膀，“还行是什么意思。”他在夏瀚宇的肩胛骨上用劲捏了两下，感受到指骨下面不同寻常的绷紧，把脸探到夏瀚宇脸前面来。  
夏瀚宇在何昶希凑上来的瞬间，往后撤了一点。  
“你在紧张什么。”何昶希笑，“夏瀚宇，你……该不会……”

“我那个，有点恐海。”他倒是干脆承认，声音闷闷的。

何昶希呆掉了。他的眼睛无辜地眨上两下，视线移到夏瀚宇僵硬的手筋上，啊……又慢吞吞移回来，几乎要失笑。“不是，等等……”他还是有点反应不过来，“夏瀚宇，你恐海，你还带我来坐船？”

“来波士顿出海观鲸就是必去的啊。”夏瀚宇强撑场子，“我看人家攻略里都这么写。”

“你还查攻略啦……”何昶希准确捕捉到关键信息。  
夏瀚宇一脸像是被踩到尾巴的表情，索性不做声了。

何昶希低下头，嘴角抿了抿。

“可是，我没看过什么攻略耶……”他再抬起来的眼睛蒙上和那条彩虹一样的微光，又好气又好笑，“今天去哪都是你带路，夏瀚宇，就算你不带我来看鲸鱼，其实我也不会知道。”你干嘛勉强自己。

“……倒也没有那么恐。”夏瀚宇不跟他较真，“你看那边还有岛……能看到陆地就，还好一点。”

“怎么，你是怕那种，一片汪洋大海的感觉。”何昶希问，站得离夏瀚宇近了一些。

“对，就是……怎么说，”夏瀚宇停顿了一会儿，似乎在寻找措辞，“不是看到海会恐，是除了海什么也看不到才会恐。”

“四面都是水，一片陆地也没有就会让人感觉……感觉人特别的渺小你知道吗。”他的话忽然多起来，“我想象一下我就觉得很恐怖，好像什么都是……那种，可有可无的。一个东西在海里，说沉没就沉没了。像我们平时在意得不得了的那些事，你看着海的时候，就会觉得，可能，对这个世界来说根本不值一提。就……哎反正我不是很喜欢那种感觉。”

有个岛屿出生的作家，曾叙述自己一生时常被同一个噩梦惊醒：独自一人在四面濒水的小岛上，周围没有任何依靠，只剩一片空茫茫的海域。

何昶希很轻地嗯了一声，“你这么说，是有一点。”

两个人一时间没再讲话。船只继续航行，不一会儿，岛屿也看不见了，目之所及只剩下蓝色的海水。

“现在看不到陆地了。”何昶希讷讷的，忽然歪过头来瞧他。  
夏瀚宇被他担忧的神情弄得有些窘迫。“……那边还有条帆船。”他硬着头皮说。  
“帆船也算数呀？”  
“怎么不算？”  
“噢……”何昶希又噤声了。  
两个人默默无言地盯着那艘帆船。

过了一会儿，“帆船也看不见了耶……”  
“……”  
“……”  
“那里那里，还有个浮标。”夏瀚宇撑在栏杆上，找到远处一个若隐若现的小圆点。

何昶希笑出了声，忍不住上手去拍拍夏瀚宇的后背，又伸上来摸摸他的头发。“我们回船舱去吧。”

座位角度后仰，适合打瞌睡，很多人已经进入了梦乡。但恐怕是风浪太大，整个船舱震荡得厉害，何昶希这种清醒的人闷在里面就像被硬压进沙丁鱼罐头里的一条水母，内脏在身体里来回晃荡，很快晕得七荤八素。

他指尖蔫在软垫上，掐了掐，还是扯了扯夏瀚宇袖子。“我看我还是去外面吧。晚点，嗯……晚点我再回来找你。”说着就准备起身，差点眼前一黑。夏瀚宇扶了他一把。

结果夏瀚宇跟着他也站起来了。

两个人重新把舱门推开，凉爽的海风一下就灌入身体，晕船的闷焐转瞬被吹散了大半。何昶希重获自由，精神又好起来：“你现在不怕海了呀？”

“船舱是有点晕。”夏瀚宇只是这样说。

他们顺着船舷往前面走，甲板上溅得到处都是湿润带一点微黏的水汽，风大得要吹得人头疼。何昶希发现一层船头有一块三角形的小高台，正前面架着铁护栏，后上方就是驾驶舱的控制室。他几步就跳上去，转一个圈，居高临下地朝夏瀚宇挥挥手。

“夏！”

就在这时一个浪头打来，整个船头都被颠向悬空。何昶希身形晃动了一下，手指一翻，下意识抓紧栏杆。下一秒，他和这艘船一起轰然落回海面，扑散出一大片白色泡沫。

“哈哈哈哈，吓死我了，这、这什么——哇喔——哈哈哈哈！”他站在船头上放声大笑，被一个个浪头颠起来，又轰地落回去。“瀚宇你过来，你一定要来体验一下——”何昶希一边喊一边朝他伸手，“就和——哇啊！——哈哈哈哈，原来、原来乘风破浪是这种感觉！好像在坐迷你过山车的感觉——”

很显然，“过山车”这个词只是带来了一些负面效果。夏瀚宇眉头皱更紧了，靠在下面船舷的阴影里，朝他吼：“我、我就不过来了啊！……哎你当心点！”

“真不过来？”何昶希在上面问。  
夏瀚宇摇头。  
“可是真的很好玩……”  
“你玩就是了！”

何昶希笑得不行，几步就跳下来，拉他的手。“不可怕呀。”他指尖有些冰，但掌心里面是暖的。近看着夏瀚宇的眼睛诚恳而安定，“你试一试，要是不行……呃，不行我再拉你下来。”他眼珠子慢慢转了一下，笑得既调皮，又满无所谓，“或者我背你下来！好不好？够义气吧？”

夏瀚宇无语地拧起眉心看他。这人知道自己在说什么吗。

最可怕的是，他这一天下来一定是被何昶希犯傻的坏毛病给传染了，居然鬼使神差问了一句：“你这真能背我下来啊？”

淦。他发誓他并不是真的那么想过。

何昶希的表情异常认真，“当然了，我力气很大的！一言为定。不信可以拉钩。”他小指头已经抬起来——

夏瀚宇忙把他手指摁下去。他在心里深吸一口气，何昶希有时候，真的，很折磨人。可何昶希显然已经当他们说定了，拉住他的那个温热掌心，轻轻松松就将他整个人向阳光下面拽去。跨上台阶，失重忽视了那一瞬间错拍的心跳。

砰。

夏瀚宇忽然开始理解，为什么有些人会追求那种坠落的刺激。为了将自己交出去，在自己的身体里面体会恐惧，体会那种陌生。

砰。砰。

意外地，高台上风很小，以至于心脏的声音就变得格外清晰。夏瀚宇两只手扣紧栏杆，他以前都不知道，人的心脏还可以接受他妈的这种忽上忽下的运动。

何昶希的一只手覆在他手背上，另一只绕过他的后背来揽他肩膀，坚定的目光注视着正前方无边无际的海洋。海和天空的蓝色就浸在何昶希眼睛里。

夏瀚宇从上船起就一直紧绷的情绪，在这颠簸的踏浪中，竟然不可思议地稍稍松弛下来。

船头闹够了，他们又跑到船尾，顺着铁架楼梯爬上三层。漆白的铁皮甲板上铆着钢钉，海风从空空荡荡的T恤里面灌进去，弄得何昶希鼓起来像一只摇摆的充气人形气球。

“像不像？我上周还在草坪音乐节上看到过。”何昶希转头笑嘻嘻地朝夏瀚宇问话，风很大，讲话得靠喊。“瀚宇，你们这也有草坪音乐节吧？”  
“有啊。”夏瀚宇迎着风勉强睁眼应答，一开口何昶希的笑声就裹挟着风扑进他嘴里。  
“像这样。”何昶希胡乱挥舞一通胳膊模仿，看到夏瀚宇也被他逗得忍俊不禁，露出有点可爱的虎牙。  
“你这看着像漏气的。”  
“啊？你说什么我听不清——”  
夏瀚宇揪住他柔软乱动的手臂，凑上前罩下一片阴影，“我说像漏气的！——”

他们站在船顶平台的正前方，刘海全被气流抹到脑后，阳光却晒得连睫毛上都是痒意。何昶希本来试图把衣摆压住，做不到，干脆任它呼啦啦地翻飞，露出一截白皙细腰。

“瀚宇，如果、如果人可以变成某种动物的话。”他好兴奋，喊对方的名字，金色的头发就肆意糊在眼睛前面。“我好想变成一只鸟呀。”

阳光给他镀上明亮的金边。夏瀚宇忽然记起小时候和母亲去旅行，第一次看到海。他赤着脚在沙滩上奔跑，跑累了，就仰着脖子，看天上的海鸥。那时觉得它们是这世界上最自由的动物，就那么冒出一句没头没脑的话，说我想做一只鸟。现在，这句话从何昶希嘴里，又从他记忆深处跑出来。

夏瀚宇无法控制脸上的表情，他不知道现在的自己看起来是一副什么神情。

但是船尾传出一阵惊呼。啊。来了来了！何昶希和夏瀚宇匆忙对视一眼，那只揪他胳膊的手这次顺着滑下去扣住了掌心，就这样牵著手互相借力，一起跨阶跳下狭窄的平台。

他们望见鲸鱼隆起的尾部，缓缓消失像沉没一座山。船开始减速。忽然喷出的水柱雾一样散在空气里，反射着粼粼波光，随即黑色的背脊再度拱起，在阳光下如同光滑的绸缎，闪闪发亮。

像是目睹一座岛屿短暂的一生。

“我感觉我起鸡皮疙瘩了……”何昶希轻声呢喃着。

夏瀚宇紧盯着鲸鱼隐没进去的地方。距离依然不算太近，但那里升起无数细密的气泡，把海水染成乳白色的一片。

他们拿出手机拍照。鲸鱼似乎对人类的船只都已经习惯，在他们周围移动，甚至从船下悄然地滑过，在海面上留下一个硕然巨大的暗影。

何昶希手腕往外面伸，夏瀚宇就嘴欠地讲你别把手机掉海里去。“啊。”何昶希把手机捏紧一点。“比起那个，”他说，“你说要是，鲸鱼把我们的船顶起来怎么办？”

夏瀚宇的面容微微扭曲了一下。“喂，你别吓我啊。”

何昶希肩膀一抖一抖地笑起来。他们迎风而立，远方又一条鱼尾高高翘起。一只在海中起舞的白色蝴蝶。很快扑棱扑棱，远去了。

螺旋桨重新加速，似乎是要往那个方向跟过去。

站久了有点累，夏瀚宇仰身靠到甲板无人去坐的长椅上，头顶极高远的地方都是一片无限的蓝。  
何昶希来他身旁坐下，只有一两片云悠闲地游弋着。

“我忽然想到，以前看到一句话。”何昶希用手梳理着鬓角被风吹起来的乱发，“海是巨大的遗失物，因为实在太大了，无论哪家收容所，都不肯收留。”* 

他的目光没有聚焦，仿佛不小心沉溺进什么遥远的回忆里，又很快转过来，忙着解释：“很奇怪是不是？”

夏瀚宇和他对视。  
何昶希在那双黑色的眼眸里看到了一丝松动。

“那我也看到过。”  
“啊？”  
“类似的话。”过了半晌，夏瀚宇才开口，“一个少年，想触摸海。”他一字一句地说，“可是他可以触及到的，仅仅，只有盐水。”*

8 Never Again-青木カレン

缓行荡起的波浪拍击着船身，海面的光不断变换着形状。

他们坐在二层船尾刷着蓝的油漆的木质长椅上，何昶希翘起腿，一只胳膊肘撑在椅背上面，侧过身来和夏瀚宇聊天。一些关于海的说词，音乐，电影。

“盐水和海有什么区别？”何昶希问，阳光晃得人睁不开眼。  
“可能也没什么区别。”夏瀚宇随口回答，“只是觉得和你那句话有点像。”  
“可能搞不好就是一个人说的。”  
“有道理。”夏瀚宇点点头，“我也不记得哪里看的了，反正这种话我说不出来。”  
“你说出来，那你也是诗人了。”  
“……我室友这方面就挺厉害的，他写歌词，有点……”夏瀚宇在脑袋旁边比划了一下。  
“奇思妙想？”  
“差不多。他的比喻都很……”夏瀚宇想了想，“特别。”  
“特别？”何昶希就笑起来，“也不是所有歌词都要那样。我比较喜欢……简单……嗯，直接一点。”  
“那倒是。”

何昶希安静了一会儿。“反正……”他说，“不管是谁，也不能把大海变成自己的东西。”

夏瀚宇在走神，顿了一下，“什么？”

何昶希平平静静地摇摇头，“嗯，没什么。”他视线朝海面放空，最后定格在海天交接处，轻哼着唱出歌。“海的另一边，有我的……思念，是苦是甜，是哪一种感觉。”

不知为什么，夏瀚宇在听到这首歌的时候，眉头皱了一下。

“如果有一天，我们会相见，我说我爱你，会不会太直接……云和天离别，没说过再见，因为有风，为他带去思念。”

本来只是随便唱唱，唱着唱着，倒有些投入。夏瀚宇看他，何昶希就侧过脸，故意扯着嗓子。“如果你爱我，”他对着他笑，“如果你爱我，我想我一定是世界最幸福的。你为我的生命，画上了——”

“咳，”何昶希咳嗽一声，“……咳嗽了……重来，重来！你为我的生命，画上了——不不，调是什么来着。噢，画上了——最美的颜——色——”

夏瀚宇揪着下嘴唇看他。

“不许笑！”何昶希推他。夏瀚宇这才开始笑，笑得一抽一抽，肩膀往旁边躲，还要举手澄清，“不是，何昶希，这我要解释一下！我没有笑你找不到调啊，我没有。是你非要说不许笑才很好笑。”

何昶希鼻子都皱起来。

“真没有，你唱的挺好的。”夏瀚宇认真夸他，“他们说好看的人，声音也好听，看来是有点道理……”

何昶希皱在一起的表情一下就松开了。  
“哎，你是不是很喜欢唱歌？”夏瀚宇又问。  
“你怎么知道？”  
“看你经常和冯俊杰一起。”  
“嗯，我和俊杰艺考的时候就认识了。”  
“你还考过艺考？”夏瀚宇有点意外，“我说你这么喜欢这些怎么没学这个。”

“家里人一开始不同意我学。”何昶希倒是摊开讲，“可能觉得学艺术……没什么出路吧。那时候我每个月把零花钱省下来，中午就偷偷从学校后墙翻出去，学钢琴……”他眨眨眼，  
“后来去北京的钱都是我自己存的。”

“什么？”夏瀚宇声音大了点，“你离家出走啊？”

何昶希被逗笑了，“什么叫离家出走，没那么夸张……呃，虽然确实是吵了一架才出来的……现在想想，可能是我做过的最叛逆的事了吧。”

“那时候我和俊杰，在北京合住一间地下室……很多人艺考都那样的吧？”何昶希反问，“就是，就那个地下室是小库房改造的，大概十平米……欸……有吗？可能没有，主要是那个空高！不到两米，我们每天进门都摸门框，然后，然后有一天我和俊杰回去……走道里那个灯丝它坏了，忽明忽暗，也不记得俊杰讲了个什么笑话……我就在那跳，结果，一头就磕在门框顶上，哈哈哈，脑门肿起来那——么大一个包。”

何昶希捂住额头，“弄得我感觉我脑门现在都很大。”  
“没有啊，还蛮可爱的。”夏瀚宇脱口就说。  
何昶希捂额头的手擦了擦鬓角的汗。夏瀚宇也觉得气氛有点那个，又说：“那你们也蛮不容易的。”

“你呢？”何昶希问。

“我？……我当时就跟自己说，我就是要考武汉音乐学院。”  
夏瀚宇深吸一口气，“小时候……我妈问我，学了琴想干什么，要么不要学，要学就考武音那样的。我答应了。我说好。”  
“就那样开始学琴，学了很多年，没什么特别的……本来就在一个省，我那个时候就头很铁，好多学校考试我都没去，每天就闷在家里死练。我妈……”他顿了顿，“我爸妈都蛮支持我的。当时想的就是一定不能对不起他们，不能对不起自己。”

“……不过其实心里挺慌的。”夏瀚宇脖子往后仰，“每天都和爸妈在一起，又怕让他们看出来，白天装没事，有时候半夜怎么都睡不着，又不能摸琴，就在枕头上一遍一遍弹。弹错一个地方心态直接崩掉。”夏瀚宇笑了笑，“就有点……强迫症那种感觉，你懂吧。”

何昶希就笑，“那我弹错的可太多了，我经常想砸琴。”

夏瀚宇也笑，“你看没看过《海角七号》？那个电影开始有一段就是，男主在路边，把吉他砸了。”  
“真砸啊？”何昶希哑然。  
“真砸啊，”夏瀚宇说，“一边砸一边骂街，感觉还挺爽的。”  
“骂什么呀？”  
“我操你妈的台北。”

夏瀚宇那种平平的语气，念这句话格外好笑。何昶希笑个不停：“这电影讲什么的呀？”

夏瀚宇就给他讲《海角七号》，名叫阿嘉的摇滚歌手砸烂了吉他，操了他妈的台北，然后骑着摩托车回到了海边的老家。就这么碰上了会弹月琴的茂伯，干起了邮差的活。

阿嘉心里不耐烦，看什么都不顺眼，送不出去的陈年旧信堆得满床都是，他就拣了一封地址过期的信拆开来看——

“等一下，”何昶希打断他，“他怎么能随便看别人的信？”  
“……”夏瀚宇愣了愣，“是不应该看。但他拆就是拆了啊……”  
夏瀚宇说不下去，“哎何昶希，这是电影。”  
“电影也不能随便拆人信件呀……”何昶希还是有点计较，撇撇嘴，“然后呢？”

“然后他发现，那是七封六十年前的情书。一个日本的教书先生，写给他爱的女学生。日本战败撤离台湾的时候，他不得不离开她，于是在船上写了这些一辈子都无法发出的信。”夏瀚宇给他翻网易云歌单，船上风声太大，听不了念白，只好先分享到何昶希的微信，“……还挺好听的。”

……  
我遇见了要往台湾避冬的乌鱼群  
我把对你的相思寄放在其中的一只  
希望你的渔人父亲可以捕获  
友子，尽管它的气味辛酸  
你也一定要尝一口  
你会明白  
我不是抛弃你，我是舍不得你*  
…… 

“我不是抛弃你……我是舍不得你。”何昶希看了一眼，忍不住啊起来，“不是说友子都打定主意要和他私奔的吗？”  
“是啊。”夏瀚宇不明所以。  
“等等，所以，”何昶希和他确认，“说好了私奔，友子去码头等他，他就这么自己上船走了？”  
“……”夏瀚宇没想到何昶希的反应是这样的，一时不知道要怎么接话。“你真觉得他能带友子回日本？”  
“为什么不能？”何昶希不知为何有些生气。  
“……”  
“友子自己做了决定，他凭什么替人家决定呀？”  
“不是，何昶希，”夏瀚宇解释，“那种，那种情况下怎么能意气用事……去了就回不来了，家乡是说不要就能不要啊？”  
“那是友子该考虑的事。”何昶希说，“你就说友子有没有去码头？”

他手指向下翻歌词，像是为了证明什么，一直翻，翻到第七封信。

……  
你提着笨重的行李逃家  
在遣返的人潮中，你孤单地站着  
你戴着那顶存了好久的钱才买来的白色针织帽  
是为了让我能在人群中发现你吧！  
我看见了……我看见了……  
你安静不动地站着  
你像烈日的七月  
让我不敢再多看你一眼*  
……

“……有啊。”夏瀚宇在这时回答他。

何昶希手指停在那段文字上，稍微沉默了。抬起头来的眼睛还是清亮的，一边是凌厉，一边又是天真，也不知道是在质问夏瀚宇还是在质问谁：“他怎么能爽约？”他声音渐渐小下去，“都做到这一步，还要怎么样呢。”

夏瀚宇不知道该怎么劝慰他。

“分明就是他抛弃了人家呀。”何昶希倒也没有那么在意，手机锁了屏揣回口袋里，一口断定道，“写这些好听的又有什么用……是他自己放弃人家了。把忏悔写下来，以为……以为这样就不必为他的懦弱负责。凭什么呀？”

“可是这种事怎么当面说，”面对何昶希尖锐的问题，夏瀚宇辩解道，“不属于他的，就算说出来，也不会有结果。不是每个人都能……”

何昶希却有些强硬地问：“那你说，他的深情重要，友子的心就不重要了吗？”

夏瀚宇说不出反驳的话。说着电影里的事，像说着自己的事似的何昶希的侧面，带着那种说不要就是不要的坚决。

他又觉得这样的何昶希很像友子。郑重其事地，说在感情面前，讲什么自我，却又没有什么比这样的自我更强烈的了。

……  
友子  
你固执不讲理、爱玩爱流行  
我却如此受不住地迷恋你  
……  
我犹有记忆你被红蚁惹毛的样子  
我知道我不该嘲笑你  
但你踩着红蚁的样子真美  
像踩着一种奇幻的舞步  
愤怒、强烈又带着轻挑的嬉笑  
友子，我就是那时爱上你的*  
……

他想到电影里阿嘉所遇见的那个脱下鞋，砸向他家玻璃的友子。另一个友子。即使是暖场乐队，也要处处把关。酒劲上来，对着空气骂你在跩什么，你每天装那个什么脸啊。结果发力太猛，摔在地上，愤愤地哭。抬头见到月亮，嘴上也还是那样犟着的，你在笑什么，可恶。

进度条播到那的时候，夏瀚宇就想，如果友子还有一只鞋，一定要砸向月亮了。

何昶希会这样生气吗？虽然他有很多横眉竖目的时候，又好像从未真的生气过。夏瀚宇觉得何昶希的界限未必真的就比自己大，只是夏瀚宇会明确把不大的心立成一座岛，一亩三分，埋在海面下厚厚的土，很踏实。知道航线的人，自然就能上来。何昶希却会敞敞然望着整片海洋，像一只鸟，像一阵风，他一直望，一直望，于是你永远也不知道他在望着什么。

被何昶希不喜欢的东西，最后可能只是沉没似的，从他不为别的那些停留的眼睛，从他眼睛在乎的世界中消失吧。

何昶希也会这样生气吗。他会在乎什么，在乎到……

“那阿嘉和友子，就是，就是他遇见的那个也叫友子的……最后有没有在一起？”何昶希忽然问，好像很在意有没有在一起这样的问题。  
“……你自己去看啊。”夏瀚宇说。  
何昶希瞪大眼睛，夏瀚宇赶紧解释：“不是，我都给你剧透完了，你还看不看？”  
“剧透了也是可以看的呀……”何昶希不明白，“又不是柯南里面谁是犯人……”他一下子笑了，又故作霸道地再问一遍，  
“所以，到底有没有在一起？”

“啊。”夏瀚宇就点头。

“怎么和好的？”  
“怎么和好……就那样和好啊……”何昶希不依不饶，夏瀚宇被他问得有点招架不住，想到阿嘉把醉酒的友子背上楼，两个人在床上搂着，搂着……阿嘉给友子看自己保留的CD，说什么来着，噢，他说“可是我真的不差。”然后……然后当然……  
“那样是哪样呀？”  
夏瀚宇被何昶希盯着脸有点烧，“哎那样就是那样啊！”他不耐烦道，又对着何昶希暗示性地挤了一下眼睛——  
“噢。”何昶希把脸转回去，兴致缺缺，“我还以为他要说点什么……”

“……后来倒是也有说。”  
“说什么？怎么说的？”  
“就……好像是演出前临时约出来见面还是怎么的，我有点记不清了，反正是在海边，一把把人抱住，挺老套的。然后……”夏瀚宇回想。

“他说，留下来，或者我跟你走。”

何昶希眉毛动了动，好像满意了。“那我记着了，下次看。”

其实可能不算是爱情片。夏瀚宇想，他不太会讲故事，这个安利方向好像有点不对。要怎么去说电影里小人物的无奈和梦想呢？可能因为那些事情都太琐碎，不是剧情可以描述的东西。可他还是和何昶希讲了一些，讲交通协管员老马说弹吉他是件很快乐的事，一个劲地给别人看他钱包照片上的女人，看，她多漂亮，却绝口不提她为何离开。

讲老愤青茂伯，看不惯小年青的做派，一把年纪坚持要上台，又不会弹贝斯。无奈商讨换人时茂伯指着马拉桑，你们看他行不行。阿嘉和劳马说，没问题。茂伯大叫：“淦！要回答得这么快吗？不考虑就回答，我老人家耶！我心肝也不是铁打的，我也会伤心耶！……别装了啦！饿鬼还装客气，会弹贝斯就那么嚣张？我不管，给我弹什么都好啦！我一定要上台表演啦！淦，我国宝哎！”

不知不觉，在何昶希面前说了很多的话。

何昶希就说之前他们那边音乐节上有个摇滚乐队，也是这样，从主唱到鼓手都是白发苍苍的老人，精神劲儿比年轻人都足。“摇滚到老，”何昶希有些说不出的羡慕。“我看着，就感觉，怎么好像他们都不会累……”

“人是挺奇怪的。”夏瀚宇说，“有时候，觉得做什么都很累，有时候又觉得没什么，回头看才发现走了很远的路。”

“还是因为喜欢吧。”何昶希的声音涤荡在风里，“喜欢的时候……就不会觉得很苦。”

何昶希时常想起那些和俊杰准备艺考的日子，年三十，路边的饭店都关门了，饿着肚子走了好多好多条街，终于看到一个烤红薯摊，当时的心情就跟遇见亲人一样开心得飙泪。站在炉子边上眼睛熏得都是暖的。走的时候他拉着俊杰，两个人不停地和人家鞠躬，说过年好。过年真好。

“那个时候为了省钱，每顿饭都吃15块钱的黄焖鸡……”  
“哎何昶希，”夏瀚宇在这个地方忍不住打断他，“15块能每天吃到黄焖鸡，很好啦……”  
何昶希眼睛转也不转地，愣了一会儿，在思考只能黄焖鸡到底是不是很惨，最后嘴无意识地撅起来。  
“那好吧。”他很勉强地说，“但只能吃黄焖鸡……”

那年他们裹着大棉被，说着未来和傻话，想着翌年三月，自信满满地回到学校。

人生不会有第二个冬天比那时更像冬天。何昶希记得有一次，他回去发现俊杰对着窗户，一动不动地坐在床上。“希希……”冯俊杰很慢地叫他名字，“我今天，我今天抬头看这个窗户，窗外走过来一条狗。”他说，头慢慢转过来，“我发现我看那条狗，都得抬着头看。”  
何昶希整理大衣的手顿住了，他忽然不敢看冯俊杰的眼睛。

“希希，我在想，为什么我看条狗都要抬头看……”

何昶希不说话，走过去，抱住他。他至今也不知道俊杰说这些话那时候的眼睛，到底是个什么表情。他不能看，看了他们都会哭的。可还不是哭的时候。

“后来住地下室的事情被我妈妈知道了，她在电话那头哭。我回去那天，她抱着我哭，然后……然后我也哭。”何昶希笑笑，“好像所有的委屈都一下子，涌上来了。”

夏瀚宇的手搭到他肩膀上，轻轻捏了一下。

“其实出成绩真的落榜的时候，反而挺平静的。毕竟我也不是真的学了很久……也没有说失去什么。”何昶希站起来，张开双臂，像是随时要扑进风里。

“只是觉得自己挺固执的呀。不去自己试试看的话，就不会相信有什么真的做不到。”

他往护栏边跑过去，手撑在栏杆上，“我们快追上它们了！”

“何昶希！”夏瀚宇喊。鲸鱼从何昶希身后高高跃起，谁的相机，也没来得及拍下那一幕。“艺考考上了！也就是我和冯俊杰这样，和你也没什么不同！”

还是会跳舞，为了场校园晚会在镜子前一遍遍练习最好看的角度。还是会唱歌，从教室、食堂到回宿舍的路，很多人或是一个人的KTV。还是会弹钢琴，闷在琴房，或是周末挤在租住小区半封闭的阳台上，把武汉和北京粉红色的夕阳，谱到琴声里去。

“我那时候，”何昶希把身子转向另一边，看着鲸鱼溅起的水花，“以为想做音乐，只有艺考一种办法。发现自己不行的时候……其实心里蛮挫败的。但现在觉得也不是这样。”

夏瀚宇握了一下扶手，金属光滑又被晒得滚烫的触感传进了左手心。

“我喜欢舞台。”何昶希忽然说。

“夏瀚宇，你说会不会在有的世界，我们……参加那种唱歌跳舞的选秀节目，然后出道了什么的？”  
“有那样的选秀吗？”  
“可能有呢？”  
“哦……”夏瀚宇沉默一会儿，“那我祝那个世界的我自己，发的歌很多人听，MV很多人看，大火。”  
何昶希就笑，“你还真信呀。我瞎说的。”

夏瀚宇侧过眼，盯着何昶希。“……我不管。你先提的。”

“好吧，”何昶希探身向前，又问：“你怎么不祝我？”  
“……你都说了我们一块出道，祝我不就是祝你？”  
夏瀚宇这么说，何昶希只好点头同意。“也有道理……”何昶希被说服了，“那、那我祝我自己——”他口型张到一半，一口气提起来，卡在那，连着夏瀚宇一口气也噎在喉咙里。  
“怎么不讲啊？”  
“欸，我还想演戏。”  
“哎何昶希我说你怎么这么……贪心呢？”

何昶希大笑，举起拳往空气里伸，用夏瀚宇模仿茂伯的语气：“我不管，给我做什么都好啦！我一定要上台表演啦！”

海鸥翅膀拍动的风落向海洋，感伤会消逝，粉与橘流动着，像一个巨大的天空沙漏，渗入海平面下面去了。日落平铺在甲板上，排挤走了陌生感。

“有点想快点回学校去了。”何昶希说。  
“……什么意思?”  
“就是，回学校去呀……不是暑期这边，感觉还是在国内更自在一些。”何昶希说，“社团那边……可能已经在考虑下学期迎新的舞了吧。有点想他们了。”

夏瀚宇不了解何昶希的真正想法，缄默不语。何昶希嘻嘻一笑，“当然，主要还是想跳舞——”

“只是因为这个吗?”  
何昶希看过来。天空的酡红照在何昶希脸上，像饮酒后泛现的红色。他不明白夏瀚宇为什么这么问。

“你在舞社……”夏瀚宇说到一半，视线又避开了。  
“嗯？”  
“没什么。”  
“啊？”  
“海风有点凉了。”夏瀚宇离开甲板，开舱门的手停顿一阵，眼睛瞥过来，让何昶希先进去。

他们回到船舱，可能是之前晒得太多，有些发晕，也可能是说了太多的话，终于不知道还能再说些什么了。所有的情绪突然像按了个暂停键那样安静下来。

何昶希本以为，把心里话说出来后，他和夏瀚宇的距离更近了一点。不知道为什么，视线转向窗外，却觉得如芒在背。

“不知道返程要多久……”何昶希自言自语。

夏瀚宇没说话，看着另一边的夕阳，掏出耳机靠进椅背里。何昶希觉得这可能是不想继续交谈的意思，也不好去问他在听什么歌。

刚刚那句话……是什么意思呢？何昶希伸手拢拢被风吹得散乱的发丝。他隐约在这种沉默中感到了一种没来由的空虚，懊悔倏地窜生，又不觉得自己是哪里说错了什么。

是因为两个人并不熟悉，下意识里拼命地寻找与对方的话题和共同点，这一天才过到现在的吗。

他手指揉着眼尾一带，就在这时候，船突然像是被什么东西扯了一下。所有人都是一震，螺旋桨发出咔嗒咔嗒的声音，很快不转了。

“怎么了？”夏瀚宇本来闭目养神，一下坐直起来，乘客们都茫然地相互张望。  
“不知道……”何昶希怔怔的，倒是没有别的什么事发生，船很安稳地在海面漂着。他伸手把夏瀚宇一边的耳机线摘掉，“好像我们船的螺旋桨停了？”  
“停了？”  
“是不是熄火了？”  
“还能熄火了？”夏瀚宇反应很大，把耳机线塞进裤子口袋里就站起来，“我去看看。”  
“哎。”何昶希想叫住他，想说不用……在这等着就好了吧。夏瀚宇留给他一个瘦削的背影，关门出去了。

何昶希一个人在船舱里，也有点坐不住，只好迟疑地站起来。他正要握住门把手，夏瀚宇从另一面把门拉开了。

“怎么样?”

何昶希担心船的情况，夏瀚宇摇头。“好像海藻卡进去了。”  
“啊？”何昶希问，“那怎么办？”  
“没什么办法，只能先这样漂回去……”

广播适时响起，让乘客们稍安勿躁，并表示抵达港口的时间可能会推迟，希望大家在船上休息等待。

“什么时候能修好……”  
“或许傍晚之前都回不去。”

看夏瀚宇很难做答的样子，何昶希也不再多问。他又想起夏瀚宇说恐海的事，现在他们就是无所依傍地漂在大海上。若是运气不好，海藻一直解不开的话……

“实在不行，应该会有别的船来接我们吧。”何昶希试探着安抚道，但其实心里并没觉得是什么很大的事，晚一点就晚一点好了。他想，没关系呀。

“嗯，肯定不能真回不去。”夏瀚宇给邓超元传简讯，船出了点问题，可能没法在饭点赶到。

邓超元回语音，说没事，那再等等。管栎在旁边小声补充，你叫他和希希别担心。邓超元就重复一遍，对，别担心。

何昶希稍稍瞄着他。内心想着改变话题，却什么也想不出来。

夏瀚宇才想起口袋有之前买的小包装饼干，“吃吗?”  
何昶希点点头，拆开将一整块直接放进嘴里。  
“就在港口不远，那边……有个可以吃波士顿龙虾的餐厅。”  
“我们晚上吃那个？”  
“对。”  
“好。”何昶希垂着眼睛应道。

处在不得已的状态下，好像有些话，再也不能像之前在甲板上那样自然地说出来。两个人各自凝望着窗外，只有何昶希嚼动饼干的声音。

大海是如此平静，如此沉闷和漠然，乃至让人莫名地感到焦躁。

远处最后一缕残阳正渐渐隐没，绯色的一条拖过天际，像是有人在上面纵了一场大火。

9 鲸与海-陈底里

夕阳流尽了，海面变得黑沉沉的。何昶希终于熬下船的时候，波士顿夜间已经七点四十。他走过栈桥，这次没摇，脚步都有些虚。何昶希回身望了一眼那黝暗的海面，一下子想不起它波光粼粼的样子。

好在夏瀚宇的朋友们足够热情，等他们匆匆赶到餐厅，管栎已经替大家分盘了青口贝，剥好了几只大虾，正对着偌大一只蟹大眼瞪小眼。

他们一边瓜分新鲜的波士顿龙虾和土豆块，一边喝着冰得透透的白葡萄酒，聊着一些有的没的笑话。吃完了饭，一群人就沿着海边往回走，开始用方言大呼小叫，发出一些怪声。

夏瀚宇这次走在最前，要过街了才停下来，转过身看一眼，确认这帮闹腾的人还在后面跟上。

夜风扬散了那个人额前的黑色刘海，眉目远看便有些模糊。何昶希嘴里叼了根棒棒糖，很慢地朝他踱过去。  
“不冷吗？”经过夏瀚宇身边的时候，听到他低声问。  
何昶希摇摇头。空气有些凉，但还说不上冷。

夏瀚宇往前面看。何昶希顺着他的视线瞧过去，发现他们已经走离了海边，前面是下午买到柠檬水的那个街心公园。在他们出海的这段时间，草坪中央已经搭起了一个露天话剧的台子，看起来就好像那种月夜在山坡上的蒲公英，向四周散发着柔和的荧光。

“这是……有演出？”邓超元问。  
“这个点？”胡家豪晃了晃手机，白屏闪了一下，“差五分钟十点。”  
“感觉像是在……彩排？”管栎说，“要过去看看吗？”

于是他们打着手机的光，穿过漆黑的草地，依然有海风吹过来，脚下的土都带着潮湿的松软。那边真的在彩排，台上穿着欧式罗裙的大学生模样的年轻人正踩点对台词，旁边散落着一些乐器，几个人在整理地上缠成一堆的电缆线。

沈群丰吹了声口哨。

他们就这么在草地上白看了一整幕剧，最后很捧场地给人鼓掌。何昶希和夏瀚宇并排站着，眼神不敢直接相触，直到一个银色短发打着唇钉的姑娘跑过来，询问能不能拜托他们几个男生，帮忙抬一下纸箱。

东西并不多，三个男的搭把手已经很够。超元、家豪和丰少被差去当苦力，夏瀚宇没什么事做，视线就落到一旁无人问津的电子琴。

何昶希被管栎拉去和剧团的人闲聊，下意识回头找夏瀚宇的身影，愣了愣。  
下一秒，他情不自禁地微笑起来。  
“等一下，”何昶希突然开口，“请问……那个琴可以借我们弹一下吗？”

管栎被他这一问听懵了，“希希？怎么突然要琴？”  
剧团的人倒是很随和，表示现在刚好暂时休息，只是用一会儿的话……  
何昶希就朝夏瀚宇走回去，“他们说可以弹。你去吧。”他嘴里还含着没化完的棒棒糖，讲话囫囵的。

夏瀚宇莫名其妙，“啊？”  
何昶希也莫名其妙，“你不是想弹吗？”

结果“咯嘣”一声，不小心一个用力把棒棒糖给咬碎了，“哎呀！好咸！”何昶希忙不迭捂嘴。  
“咸的？”夏瀚宇更费解了，“你吃的什么口味啊？”  
“海盐……啊……”何昶希表情扭曲，“里面真的好咸。”

管栎就在那边笑，喊话：“就表演一个咯，人家刚刚让我们白看了话剧，我们决定——派小夏唱首歌做回礼！”  
“好！”胡家豪最先吼一嗓子。  
“好！”沈群丰附议。  
“很难不支持。”邓超元也说。

“哎你们……谁决定了啊！”夏瀚宇感觉被出卖，又找不出拒绝的道理。何昶希透亮透亮的眼睛又微眯起来，瞧着他。夏瀚宇最受不了这种表情，很快不敌。

他走过去，试了几个键。这台电子琴意外的音质很好。

雨后波士顿的夏夜，几乎没有行人的公园，夏瀚宇弹唱一首很深沉的英文情歌，眉心微拧，睫毛历历可数。话剧舞台的探照灯从头顶照下来，在剪刀纹身上覆上一层朦胧的光。

何昶希也跟着哼起歌来，沉思和潮湿的夜晚一起渗入皮肤。我熟悉这首曲子。他想，可我记不起是什么歌了。

他只是忽然想起表演班的一节课，刘老师叫他们轮流朗诵A4纸上打印的一首诗。分到他手上的那句是，This love between you and me is simple as a song. 我和你之间的爱，单纯得像一首歌。

他把衣服的领子拢起来一些。 

那天夜里，何昶希在睡前聆听雨水再次落在波士顿的声音，目送着长街一闪而过的车灯，在周围的建筑上哗啦啦飞出许多海鸥的影子，随即又将它们抛进晦暗之中。

何昶希又梦见那个烟酒泡着月亮，分不清是发生过、还是没发生一样的吻。唯一不同的是，梦里那一个吻伴随着的叹息声，持续了好长一阵。

10

第二天返程的时候，夏瀚宇把何昶希送到车站。隔壁有两个举止亲昵的男人，在大巴到达的广播声响起时，其中一个突然一下子抱住另一个，一句话也没说，只是用力抱紧。夏瀚宇显得有点局促。

何昶希上了车，远远地还能朝夏瀚宇招招手。夏瀚宇依旧是手插着口袋，只在车发动的时候，胳膊举起来朝他挥了一下。

波士顿往南的旅途又下了雨，何昶希隔着玻璃往外看黑漆漆的夜色，许多细节都像一本被海水浸泡过的书，字迹模糊。谁会不喜欢舞台呢。他想，可不是所有想一想的事情都有实现的运气，不出意外的话，念完这个暑期，何昶希将来会考这边的服装设计学院。

或许人生……根本就没有什么称得上非你不可的事。遇见一个人去动情，寻找一种可以为之投入激情的事业，或是在日常的零碎爱好里得到满足。所谓那一个理由，也许不过都是碌碌而为的我们的自我说服而已……

他抿湿下唇，想着如果永远这样，天永远不亮就好了。不知何时，心脏跳动的声音也远去了。

他又回到了炎热的夏天。形状崎岖的狭小暑期宿舍，室友的风扇，塔楼的钟声。枕边传来熟悉的阳光下棉被的味道。但却觉得什么地方少了点什么。

何昶希打开手机搜索亚马逊，输入“whale”，搜索了很久，终于找到一个皮质的鲸鱼摆件，脑袋很大，圆滚滚的，好像耳边又翻动起鱼尾的水声。何昶希对着它傻笑两下，指纹支付，把那个摆件买了下来。

仿佛只有这样，才能证明在波士顿共有过的风景。

他问夏瀚宇要地址，说有礼物送给他。夏瀚宇回了地址过来，没有说好或是不好，只是说谢谢。何昶希盯着那两个字看了许久，手指在页面上来回划动，没了。

第二天下午东西就到了，他去学生中心收取快递，意外地搬回一个灌了铅似的硬壳纸箱，打开才发现自己忘了留意摆件的尺寸，那个傻乎乎的鲸鱼又大又沉，显得十分尴尬。

盒子里附带了一张白色卡片。何昶希坐在沙发里发呆。公区的电视上在播放一部法国电影，铺天盖地，淹没一切的蓝。男主角说，你知道怎样才能遇到美人鱼吗？

“要游到海底，那里的水更蓝，在那里，蓝天变成回忆，你就躺在寂静里，待在那里，决心要为她们而死。只有这样，她们才会出现。”*

女主角站在船上，一头漂亮的淡金色头发散乱在黑洞洞的风。“看什么？没什么好看的！又黑又冷，会很孤独……”她声嘶力竭，恳求他，“而我在这！我是真实的！我存在着！”

她向徒劳伸出双臂，只能放手，男人潜入黝黯海面，她一个人伏在甲板上哀哀地哭泣。  
……

眼泪落在纸张上，马上溅湿了。

何昶希傻傻坐着。那张纸很快皱起来，就像错被水洗过的收据似的。他把纸捏成一团，纸张有点硬，有几个角扎在握紧的拳头里。还没掉落的眼泪很快被抹掉，他别过脸，手心又感到湿溻溻的软。

何昶希还是硬着头皮把那个摆件寄了出去，给夏瀚宇发微信道歉，说你暑期课程结束了行李箱也不好装吧，收到的回复却只是两个字，没事。

没事。到底是什么没事呢？

11 

“你暑期要上到哪天啊？”

何昶希和白俄罗斯朋友下了课，到附近的咖啡馆没多久，冯俊杰电话刚好打过来。

“这周结束就回去了。”何昶希说。白俄罗斯朋友趁他不注意掀开他的咖啡盖子洒上了肉桂粉，他抽空瞪人家一眼，把另一杯没受毒害的抓过来，又回到电话里。“你呢？”

“我前天刚回波士顿和他们汇合……我靠，”冯俊杰在电话那头大叫，“同一个项目，怎么夏瀚宇他们就分到这种摩登大城市，我那个地方简直……山穷水复疑无路。”

何昶希听到那个名字，稍微怔了怔。从上次和夏瀚宇在波士顿看鲸鱼到现在，也过去两周了。

“那也挺好的，”何昶希在这头说，“那个词怎么说的，柳暗花明……”  
“别又一村了！我怕了！我现在只想感受KTV这种现代文明产物的快乐。”

何昶希就笑，“回去我陪你唱，肯定唱到你唱不动为止。”

“那我先点十遍死了都要爱，你不许切歌啊。”冯俊杰和他打诨，“谁之前自己偷偷跑波士顿来浪都没告诉我？发朋友圈我都不是第一个看见的。”

“哎呀……”何昶希撒娇，“也干没什么……就去了两天，出海看了看鲸鱼……”

“看鲸鱼还没干什么！”冯俊杰在那边又笑又气，压低嗓音：“快点老实交代，你们怎么回事？”

何昶希停顿一阵，知道冯俊杰指的当然是夏瀚宇。“干嘛这么想……没、没怎么回事。”

他和夏瀚宇已经两周没有联系了，寄完摆件之后，夜里躺在床上，又回想起自己很多的傻话，自己也觉得自己是有点没趣。也不知道是不是太在意，总之没办法再装作没事、像朋友那样地发消息过去。

“没怎么回事，嚎。”冯俊杰显然是不信，有些揶揄的口气问：“没怎么回事，他会问我嘉羿的事？”

“啊？”何昶希这次是真愣住了，“关嘉羿什么事呀……”

“你傻不傻啊，”冯俊杰听何昶希这么说，回嘴道，“你朋友圈发和嘉羿唱的那个，如果你爱我，是个人长双眼睛都看得出来你之前——”

何昶希脑海里骤然浮现出他在船上给夏瀚宇唱这首歌时，夏瀚宇眉头紧蹙了一下的表情，他握着手机合上眼睛。

“我没发。”何昶希突然说。  
“啊？”  
“我没发呀。”何昶希重复一遍，“我只截了我一个人唱的那段……我朋友圈唱歌只发我自己，你又不是不知道。”  
这下换冯俊杰愣住了，“那这个误会是从哪……”

何昶希不自觉地屏起呼吸。黄昏时琥珀一样要把他裹进去的眼睛，磕在茶几上的玻璃杯，拇指尖掐熄的烟点。待不下去周末可以来找我。眉宇间本该是锋利，眉心却微微拧起，眼睛红红的好像在犹豫着什么。去干嘛，寻找一夜情。你得把柠檬汁留给我呀。不属于他的，就算说出来，也不会有结果。有点想他们了。只是因为这个吗？你在舞社……

“他问什么了？”他终于还是稳住气息，问道。

“就他们昨天一帮人吵着要去喝酒，夏瀚宇说他不去，最后没拗过，然后他可能，可能喝得有点多——”

其实不是。酒吧里人影憧憧，夏瀚宇就只喝了两杯起泡。冯俊杰想着把事情说严重一点，又觉得搞教父那种烈酒太假，搬出长岛冰茶听上去又有点少女……

总之昨天冯俊杰大倒苦水地讲音乐学院二三事，讲着讲着讲到希希前几周怎么来了波士顿，夏瀚宇一直不吭声，最多“嗯”“哦”两声，但那种烦躁的状态依然没有改变。终于冯俊杰也讲累了，酒意上来，正往桌上一趴——

夏瀚宇忽然闷声问，“……那个人对他好不好？”

冯俊杰一下清醒了，他们刚才在聊希希，这句话的宾语肯定是何昶希……那个人，哪个人？他一张口，就那么问了出来，“哪个人啊？”

“就……”夏瀚宇答不上来，表情阴郁，眼睛像锚一样下沉，“何昶希喜欢的那个，如果你爱我。”

他喝掉杯中酒，酒吧驻唱正在哼唱一支歌，“I fall in love too easily, I fall in love too fast, I fall in love too terribly hard…”（*我如此轻易地坠入爱河，我如此轻捷地爱上了，我爱得那么深沉……）

他皱着眉抱怨这酒怎么好苦啊，苦涩的苦，还是问，他对他好不好？  
……

何昶希在电话这面沉默着。简直是当头一棒，他不曾想过夏瀚宇从一开始就已经在意着这个，现在想起纽约那道透过后视镜审视他的视线，感觉好像全身都被看透了。

“然后呢。”他问，“我和嘉羿没什么。你知道的。”  
脆弱得只想把自己追回的日子，他早就厌倦了，他——

“我知道啊，我有帮你解释哎。但他好像一个人在那很纠结……”  
“不过说到底，夏瀚宇他这个人就是这样的啦。你看他歌单就全是些，”冯俊杰没当回事，在电话那边开始哼《离心力》，“不要拥抱，切莫亲吻，我会粉碎，再不完整……”

他哼到一半，察觉到何昶希语气里不正常的安静，这才想起什么似的，大惊道：“等下，所以希希你、你也……天呐，你们……哇靠，我怎么什么也不知道？我这就去微博投稿，标题就叫《我有两个朋友》……”

“还没有什么呢，投稿什么……”

“那可不一定啦，”冯俊杰说，“连夏瀚宇都讲你是好像一认准什么事，就会毅然明确去做的人。你要是喜欢人家，‘没有什么’？我才不信叻。”

虽然听冯俊杰这么说有些难为情，但何昶希性格中确实有种认准什么就是什么的可怕蛮劲。

“反正他真想追你，最后会想通的。”冯俊杰最后这样说。

何昶希感觉好像被什么东西催促着似的，傍晚编辑了条微信发过去。“最近在干嘛。”他觉得挺傻的，但也懒得编什么更好的理由了。

没想到刚好看到对方正在输入中…等了两分钟，又没动静了。

他想夏瀚宇这人怎么回事啊。想着干脆打电话过去说清楚算了……然后手机屏幕就和他心灵感应似的，亮起来，在夏夜里，荧荧的白光照着他的脸，也不是那么犹豫不决。

“喂？”  
“是我。你不是问我最近在干嘛……没干嘛，上课，写歌。”  
他的声音听起来是那样熟悉，像是在梦里等待的人。

何昶希从来没有像那一天一样如此迫切地期盼一个声音，那声音仿佛正是海上晴天的一刻，穿过厚重的云层伸向他的阳光，紧紧地环绕着他。是那种稍带鼻音的声音。

“下次……还出去吗。”夏瀚宇说，“我是说，散散步，看看鲸鱼什么的。”  
何昶希不接话。  
夏瀚宇发现意思没有说完全，赶紧补充道：“我是说，你回北京以后。”  
“北京没有海呀。”何昶希的口气非常柔软。  
夏瀚宇那边像是被他噎了一下，“北京……”他沉闷的语气里终于带上了一丝急躁，何昶希轻轻笑了笑。  
“但是北京有水族馆。”何昶希说，“然后……我朋友开了录音室，我也想听你唱的歌。”

“我和你去。”夏瀚宇说，“不管是水族馆，还是录音室，都陪你去。”

不能以气味闻名的城市是没有过去的。流亡的人们分享着一个气味：渴望着什么的气味……那是回忆和日落的气味。*当一个月后他们走进那深蓝的玻璃水箱之下，白鲸在头顶竖着身体嬉戏的时候，何昶希很自然地拉过了夏瀚宇的手。 

十指相扣的地方微微出汗，但好像和他在一起，怠惰这个毛病就不再是什么大的事。

那一晚何昶希没有回宿舍。酒店的空调已被调至适宜的温度，何昶希洗完澡就仰卧倒在夏瀚宇被褥上，呼唤夏瀚宇给他拿冰水，直到夏瀚宇默不做声地撑在他旁边，潮湿的头发从上面垂下来。

夏瀚宇在美国没剪头发，这会儿已经长到脖子后面。不知为什么，有种说不出来的颓靡和一股我行我素的狠劲。

何昶希躺在那里，闭上眼睛。

想要的，不就是这样吗。比再次见面的第一眼更早之前就这样想了，从一开始谁都欲动蠢蠢，却无人敢盲越雷池。

这一次嘴唇的触感是真实的，经手抚摸的肌肤和温度，确认这一切都不再是幻想，撩起的T恤下摆诉说渴望即刻便能实现。他任凭夏瀚宇触碰他，毫无拂逆，指节揪紧被单边角。夏瀚宇双手定住他想缩回的指尖。

那种感觉就像上了岸，身体里还残留着船上起伏的浪涌。夏瀚宇偏偏还故意要挟，弄得他耳朵一阵一阵地发热。

身体被打开的一瞬间，何昶希眼前昏暗的光亮好像逐渐变成了晕开的光斑，夏瀚宇低声用叠字唤他的名字。也不知道是为什么，他的海在晃动，好像突然一下什么都看不清了。

何昶希不会知道，春末的时候，夏瀚宇曾经来过北京，到他们学校找胡春杨吃饭，在舞蹈室外偶然听完了一整首《你是爱我的》的排练。

也不会知道波士顿那天，海风亲吻何昶希的指尖，他身上有什么东西强烈地叩击着夏瀚宇的心，宛如一只没有办法停下的鸟，第一眼看到时，他就觉得胸口闷得透不过气。

当他们慢慢沿着海边往回走，光是想想何昶希以后幸福的样子，傻气地在谁的身边，挽着谁的手一蹦一跳地唱着喜欢的歌，泪水就涌了上来。

友子，不管你的未来将属于谁  
谁都配不上你*

咸涩的海风将夏瀚宇的眼眶还未湿润就已经吹干。他不说话，一个人走在最前面，耳机里一直循环着那第四信，心里想着这可恨的海，这可恨的月光。

———————————————  
注释：  
* “城市就像气味……”出自巴勒斯坦诗人Mahmoud Darwish  
* “一个少年想触摸海……”出自寺山修司《路程II》  
* “海是巨大的遗失物……”出自寺山修司《碎片小记II》  
* “给友子的七封信”出自魏德圣导演的电影《海角七号》  
* “怎样才能遇到美人鱼……“出自吕克贝松导演的电影《碧海蓝天》


End file.
